Pheryll 90 Part 3: The Council's Attempt
by Goddess Evie
Summary: All the baddies have joined together in order to get a hold of the Pheryll 90, defeat the Quest Clan and take over the world, with help from a new Villain. Vannie also returns to help her family and save her daughter.
1. Default Chapter

"Iris, open door please," Benton ordered with a sigh.

The wood door that led to the front hall of the Quest compound swung open as commanded and Benton stepped into his home and set his suitcases down.  He closed the door behind himself and looked around at his surroundings.

_Home_, he thought, _finally home again_.

"Hi, pop, welcome home," Benton's son greeted as he walked into the front hall.

"It's good to be home," Benton returned hugging his son.

"How was Colorado?"  Jonny inquired.

"Twice as cold as it is here with snow," Benton answered wondering when the Florida winter had cooled down.

Jonny helped his father with his suitcases, escorting him to his room.  They passed Jessie in the living room as they went.  Benton paused long enough to say hi to her then he and Jonny continued on their way.

"So, how's school been?"  Benton inquired.

"The usual, and everything's been calm around home," Jonny answered.

"That's good," Benton said yawning.

He took his suitcases from his son and entered his room.

"Make sure Race knows I've returned," he told his son.

"Sure, pop, sleep well," Jonny agreed.

Benton closed the door to his room, removed his shoes and jackets and flopped down on his bed exhausted.  It felt good to be back home in a familiar bed with his family safe and sound.  His thoughts were with them as he drifted off to sleep.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Dr. Zin looked around the room at the people gathered there.  He hoped it would be a pleasure working with them and with them all working toward the same goal he hoped they would be successful.  Just as long as they could over come the Quests, but as a team that task would be no problem.

First was Dr. Jeremiah Surd confined to his wheel chair with his wife Julia and her brother Lorenzo standing behind him.  A brilliant mind plus he had access to _Quest World_.  His wife too was quite intelligent and Lorenzo was a loyal flunky.  They had come close to defeating the Quests in the past more than once.

General Vostok sat next to the evil scientist; his military uniform crisp and clean.  This was a man, Zin knew, whose bad side you didn't want to be on.  Zin wasn't quite sure what he had against the Quests other than their victories against him on a couple of run-ins.  Vostok was a dangerous man with a military mind to match the uniform.  The strategies he formed in his head were definitely ones top military minds would like to get their hands on.

At the head of the table sat Zin himself, his twin daughters Anya and Milana positioned behind himself.  He'd been battling the Quests for years, could probably be considered their archenemy.  His mind was as brilliant as both Dr. Surd's and Dr. Quest's and yet somehow Dr. Quest always came out on top.  Maybe now with his and Surd's genius combined along with the military intelligence of Vostok they would be able to outsmart the Quest team.

The last man seated at the round, granite table was a man named Jonathon Dapp.  The only thing Zin knew about this man was that he hated the Quests with a vengeance.  Hated them so much more than any of the other people in this room.  You only had to look at him to see that he carried a deep wound, a grudge that boiled and festered inside of him, had been for years.  Zin didn't know what had caused such pain and hate.  He was just glad this man was on his side.  Dapp resembled Ezekiel Rage in the fact that a mask, sort of like the Phantom of the Opera, which obviously hid hideous scars, covered the left half of his face.  The right half hadn't been touched and looked like it belonged to James Bond.

"We all want the same thing, world domination," Zin finally began.  "And we all know the key to that is the virus Pheryll 90. "

"And we all also know that we'll have the Quests to deal with and not one of us has ever been able to defeat them.  They've even killed Ezekiel Rage," Surd cut in sarcastically.

"But, together maybe we have more of a chance.  We're all highly intelligent men and if we work together it only makes us smarter," Vostok countered.

"Quite right Vostok, but will it be enough?"  Surd asked.

"Two of us scientific genius's against Dr. Quests one mind.  Volstok and your wife Julia to both deal with Bannon.  I believe we might have the advantage this time Dr. Surd," Zin answered.

"Yes, but what about their kids?  We mustn't under estimate them.  They all seem to have inherited both Dr. Quest's genius and Race Bannon's fighting skills and military know how," Surd reminded.

"Hopefully, you can take care of them in _Quest World_, Dr. Surd.  I'm sure you can think up something that'll do the job," Zin assured.

"You better hope so," Surd agreed.

"Ah, but you're forgetting someone," Dapp finally spoke in his proper, English accent.

"Who?"  Vostok inquired.

"Mr. Bannon's wife," Dapp answered.

"Estella Velasquez?"  Zin said confused.

Dapp threw his head back and laughed.  The rest of the council watched him, seriously doubting his sanity.

"No, Dr. Zin," Dapp finally said when he'd stopped laughing, "not Estella.  Have any of you ever heard of Vanessa Elizabeth Monroe?"

The council looked at each other, none of them recognizing the name.

"She's a jewel thief, an international jewel thief, the best there is.  That's why you don't know her unless you've worked for her and I have, but that's another story.  When she visits her family she goes by Vanessa Elizabeth Bannon.  And sure, you think, why worry about a petty jewel thief?  But, I'm here to tell you that she cares deeply for her family and if they are in danger she will come to their rescue with a whole army behind her," Dapp explained.

"An army?"  Vostok inquired slightly interested.

"She has hundreds of people that work for and are loyal to her.  She runs no small operation.  It takes a lot to sway any of her people against her, but it can be done, believe me, but, again, that's another story," Dapp answered.

"You seem to have a lot of other stories," Surd commented suspiciously.

"Yeah, maybe you'd like to share them with the rest of the class," Lorenzo added.

"There's only one and it really doesn't matter.  What does is that maybe I have an upper hand over Race's daughter, and not just that, but maybe I can convince her to join our side," Dapp said looking each man in the eye.

"Impossible," was the unanimous vote from around the room.

"Not really," Dapp assured.

"How, then?" one of the twins asked.

"Leave that up to me, just know it can be done, with the council's approval of course," Dapp proposed.

Once again, the council looked at each other, but this time making a silent decision.  Finally, Dr. Zin began to slowly nod his head.

"Fine, we'll give you a chance to prove yourself," he approved.

"Just don't mess up.  Some of us aren't very forgiving," Vostok warned.

"You can count on me General.  I know very well what the consequences can be when somebody messes up.  Unfortunately, sometimes it's an innocent man who has to deal with them," Dapp answered.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Come on, Jess, I'm ready to beat you at Magic Quest," Jonny urged.

"That's what you said last time, and you remember what happened," Jesse replied.

"Yes, my friend, she crushed you," Hadji reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember, no need to bring that up," Jonny grumbled.

"I also remember you were quite humiliated," Jessie continued.

"You guys will never let me live that one down," Jonny groaned.

"Nope," Hadji assured.

"Okay, okay, but that was last time, this is this time and I'm gonna win," Jonny countered.

"Sure, Jonny," Jessie teased.

"Just log us in," Jonny ordered as he and Jessie connected the VR modules to their ears.

"Log onto _Quest World_, subjects Jonny Quest and Jessie Bannon…Going hot," Hadji commanded.

Jonny and Jessie found themselves shooting through a green tunnel until they finally appeared in a clearing of a lush forest.

"You two know the rules," Hadji's voice reminded.

"Yeah, Hadji, I think so seeing as we've played this game for the past three weeks," Jonny replied sarcastically.

"Begin play," Iris commanded.

They were off going in different directions.  It was rather simple game if one thought about it.  They had ten minutes to collect as many spells as they could.  Then, they would meet back at the clearing to use their spells in a duel.  They could only use the spells once and the last one standing or the last one with any spells left won.  So far Jessie had always come out on top, but Jonny was determined to beat her.  He kept his eyes open for the white sparkle that signified a spell.

Jessie in the meanwhile was laughing to herself as she entered the small hut.  A woman sat inside rocking silently in a chair.  Jessie had discovered this little secret the second time Jonny had challenged her after being beat by her the first time.

"Teach me," she said to the woman.

The woman smiled, got up and began to pull a chest into the middle of the room.  Jessie aided the woman and the woman's smile broadened.  She opened the chest to reveal the familiar white sparkle.  The woman gestured to the chest.

"Learn well," were her orders.

"Thank you," Jessie replied.

She knelt in front of the chest and began to gather spells.  However, when she heard a laugh behind her that had never been in the game before, she turned to find that the old woman had turned into none other than Jeremiah Surd.

"Hadji, log us out," Jessie ordered.

Surd began to walk toward her.  She looked around her for a weapon, then remembered the spells she'd been gathering.  She picked a random one from the group and hurled it at her opponent.  It hit home, sending the lunatic backwards.

"Wrong move Miss Bannon," Surd said standing.

His hand turned into a pincer and he extended it and grabbed her around the neck.  He lifted her into the air, the cottage disappearing to be replaced with the familiar background of the mainframe of _Quest World_.  Jessie saw Jonny over Surd's shoulder for only a moment before he disappeared.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Hadji typed furiously at the keyboard after being alerted to the intruder and hearing Jessie's urgent, "Hadji, log us out."

"Iris, log Jonny and Jessie out of _Quest World_," he ordered.

He watched as Jonny's visor shut down and his brother stood.  But, Jessie was somehow trapped in the VR system.  Jonny joined Hadji behind the console.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"I do not know," Hadji answered still typing away.

"Hadji, Jonny, help me," she called.

The two turned to the screen and watched.  Surd was laughing as he held Jessie in the air.  She struggled to free herself, trying to pry the pincer open with her bare hands, but failing.

"I could finish you right now, Jessie," he told her.

She continued to struggle.

"But, I won't.  You've a different fate awaiting you," he finished.

He set her down and they both disappeared from _Quest World_.  Jessie's visor turned off and she sat stunned, trying to catch her breath.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"And what did he mean a different a fate?"  Jonny added.

"Both very good questions," Hadji answered.

"I think we better stay out of _Quest World_ for a couple of weeks," Jessie suggested.

"I agree," Hadji replied.

"I wonder what Surd's up to?"  Jonny mused.

"Who cares as long as you promise to stay out of _Quest World_," Jessie told him.

"Fine, fine, I promise," Jonny agreed.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"That, Julia, was just to give them a little scare," Surd informed his wife once he was out of _Quest World_.

"What now?"  Julia inquired.

"We wait.  Monitor _Quest World_.  I want to be informed the exact minute Jonny enters the system," Surd ordered.

"Yes, Jeremiah," Julia obeyed.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"I don't like this, Benton.  Surd's definitely got something planned," Race said to his friend after they'd heard the story.

"Yes, Race, but what?  Why didn't he kill Jessie like he'd said he could?"  Benton replied.

"And what about the different destiny they told us he'd warned her about," Race continued.

"I don't know, but we don't have much choice but to wait and see what happens," Benton answered.

"That's what worries me," Race sighed.

"Yes, well, we'll just have to be careful.  I have some things I need to work on.  If anybody needs me I'll be in the lighthouse," Benton said leaving Race.

He made his way through the house and out into the cold Florida winter.  He hurried his pace, eager to get to the warmth of the small "cabin" that housed the _Quest World_ and other equipment.  Once he'd reached his destination he rubbed his hands together trying to generate warmth in them more quickly.

"Iris, load file virus 90," he ordered.

"File loading," Iris replied as Benton sat down behind the console.  "File loaded."

A picture came up on the monitor while data whizzed by at the side of the screen.  The Pheryll 90 virus was very lethal.  Not something one wanted a lunatic bent on taking over the world to get his hands on.  And Benton already knew of a couple of lunatics who were looking for it.  Before, he'd been able to truthfully plead ignorance.  Once, it had almost killed Jesse, but she was okay.  Now, though, he knew all about the virus, even how it was made and he knew he could make it himself.

That's what scared him.  He had been honored when the Morton's had asked him to help them with the project they'd been working on.  He'd had no idea it was the Pheryll 90 virus.  They'd made a lot of progress on their own and with the team the government had supplied them, but Benton knew that he'd made even more progress.  He'd always been good at that kind of thing, finding the unknown, and this virus had definitely been the unknown.

Benton began to read the information that accompanied the picture of the virus despite the fact that he had it memorized.  If the virus were released, it would be worse than if Jeremiah Surd's nerve gas had been.  The virus would literally eat a person alive from the inside out.  It was highly contagious, and would spread as fast as the plague had with twice as much damage.  If a person caught the disease they would surely die and there would be no remains to bury.  Not after the virus had eaten the person.

And there was no cure.  That's what they were working on now, a cure, but things were looking pretty doubtful.  Whoever developed this virus, was a super genius.  _Too bad he hadn't developed a cure to go with it_, Benton thought.  Then, he sat up, an idea forming in his head.

"Maybe he did," Benton said to himself.  "Iris, get me the president."

 JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ

Do you want to go to a movie tonight?"  Jessie asked as she plopped down on the couch next to her boyfriend.

"Depends, what are we going to see?"

"We'll vote on it at the theater, or we can just split up and go see what ever we want to."

"We should see the new Star Wars movie," Jonny suggested.

"I don't know, I'll wait and see what my choices are," Jessie replied.

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm going to see The Phantom Menace," Jonny told her.

"Don't be surprised if you end up going alone," Jessie warned.

Jonny just smiled at her.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"I thought I was going to be watching The Phantom Menace alone," Jonny mused as he walked out of the movie theater with his arm around his girlfriend.

"There was nothing better showing," Jessie excused.

"You just can't resist me," Jonny accused.

"Don't flatter yourself," Jessie returned.

"It's not flattery, it's the truth," Jonny assured.

Jessie wrapped her arms around herself as she and Jonny walked out into the cold winter night.  They both noticed the figure leaning against the car they shared.  As they approached the car they wondered who could be waiting for them, or if it were just nobody.  Maybe just a person taking a break from whatever it was they had been doing.

"I thought you two were never coming.  I've been freezing out here waiting for you two," a familiar voice said.

Jessie ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.  Her mother's arms encircled her, returning the embrace.

"Didn't expect you back so soon," Jonny said coming up behind Jessie.

"Well, it's good to see you too," Vannie replied sarcastically catching the boy up in a hug.

"You know I missed you," Jonny assured.

"Now, can we get out of this cold?"  Vannie requested.

"Can't wait to see dad, can you?"  Jessie asked as Jonny handed Vannie the keys.

"Of course not," Vannie said unashamedly.

She climbed into the driver's seat and the two teens climbed into the back.

"What am I?  Your chauffeur?"  Vannie joked.

"Looks like," Jonny replied.

"Turn on the heat," Jessie ordered.

"Gladly," Vannie said.

She fiddled with the switch for the heater as she drove out of the parking lot and back towards the compound.  The ride was anything but quiet as Jessie and Jonny filled Vanessa in on what had been happening in their lives since she'd been gone.

"I've even received two letters from Jared," Jessie said.

"What did he have to say?"  Vannie inquired.

"I don't know, I never read them," Jessie answered.

"Yeah, she burned both immediately," Jonny clarified.

Vannie laughed as she turned onto the road that led to the compound.  She pulled up to the house and turned the car off.  The three climbed out and headed into the house.

"We're home and we've brought a guest," Jessie called out.

She removed her coat and Jonny took both her's and her mother's and hung them in the coat closet along with his own.  They led the way deeper into the house.

"Who is it?"  Benton asked as he came out of the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee.  "Oh, hi Vannie."

"Hello Benton, been working late?" she greeted seeing his disheveled condition.

"Just woke up," he corrected.

"Hi dad," Jessie chimed as her father joined the small party in the front hall.

She smiled when her father ignored her for her mother.

"Hi Jessie," he finally said after finishing his kiss with his wife.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Vannie walked into her daughter's room the next morning to find it empty.  A small tape recorder lay amidst the tangled sheets.  Vannie picked it up and pressed the play button.  The voice that issued from it made her sick to her stomach.  The recorder dropped back onto the bed as Vannie listened.

"I know you recognize my voice so I won't take the time to introduce myself.  I also know you've probably figured out what this means.  Yes, I have your daughter, but don't worry, you'll see her again, although the reunion won't be a happy one."

When the message finished Vannie hit the floor unconscious.


	2. Part B

"What was that?"  Race asked aloud upon hearing a loud crash from upstairs.

"I hope Jessie and Jonny haven't broken anything," Benton mumbled as he stood and made his way to the staircase.

He and Race headed upstairs and began the search for the reason for the crash.  They opened doors and searched each room.

"What's up, pop?"  Jonny asked when Benton stuck his head into his son's room.

"Did you hear anything?"  Benton interrogated.

"I think so, it sounded like it came from further down the hall though," Jonny answered.

Benton looked further down the hall where Race was checking his daughter's room.  He entered it and Benton quickly followed with Jonny right behind him.  They found Race hovering over Vannie who lay unconscious on the ground.  Jonny passed them and went to the bed where he picked up something black and box like.  Benton recognized it as a mini tape recorder.  Jonny played the play button.  The room was deathly quiet as the message rewound itself and played over.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Benton and Hadji tried to wake Vannie who now lay on the study couch.  Jonny sat in one of the chairs his face void of any expression.  Race paced the room, worry plastered on his face.  Worry for his wife and for his daughter, especially for his daughter.

"Here she comes," Benton called.

Vannie's eyes began to twitch and soon they fluttered open.  Race was by her side immediately.  Vannie looked at him trying to get her bearings straight.  When she did she went into a fit of hysterics.

"Race, he has our daughter," she managed out.

"I know," Race assured.

"Dapp has our daughter," she clarified.

"Don't worry Vannie, I'll get her back, I promise," Race vowed.

Benton knew Race was making the vow to comfort both Vannie and himself.  It seemed to work because Vannie calmed down and just cried in her husband's arms.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"I still think we should restrain her," Milana Zin said as she watched the sleeping form along with the rest of the council members.

"I assure you, there is no need," Dapp returned calmly.

"Have you ever had to deal with her?  She gets real mad real easy," Lorenzo commented.

"She will be of no danger to any of you.  She'll treat you like family," Dapp continued his assurances.

"You better not be lying, Mr. Dapp.  Miss Bannon is quite a handful, even by herself," Vostok warned.

He left the room followed by the rest of the council members.  Only Dr. Surd remained and continued to watch as Jessie slept.  Dapp watched him interested in what he was trying to make of this situation.

"What have you got planned?"  Surd finally demanded not taking his eyes from the sleeping red head.

"I'm only doing what I promised," Dapp gave his vague answer.

"Yes, I know that.  But what exactly did you promise?  I want details.  How are you going to persuade Bannon's daughter to join our side?"   Jeremiah interrogated.

""I already have," Dapp replied as Jessie began to show signs of waking up.  "Just watch, you'll see."

"Father?" was the first word out of her mouth.

"I'm right here," Dapp answered her call.

Jessie sat up and turned toward Dapp.  Jeremiah expected her to attack Dapp, or at least give him one of her dirty looks.  Instead, she smiled and embraced the English man when he seated himself on the edge of her bed.

"Father," she repeated, relieved now.

"You're okay, Jessica," Dapp assured the girl in front of a very surprised Surd.

"I had the weirdest dream," Jessie began to explain.

Dr. Surd noted that she now had an English accent similar to her "father's."

"Shh," Dapp quieted her.

He turned to Jeremiah.  Surd watched to see what the girl's reaction would be to him, one of her and her family's worst enemies.  He was once more surprised.

"Dr. Surd, how are you today?" she asked as if he were someone she saw everyday.

"I'm…well," he replied.

"Dr. Surd, maybe my daughter can help you with your little problem," Dapp suggested.

"What?"  Surd asked quite confused by the entirety of the statement.

"Your _Quest World_ problem," Dapp reminded.

Surd smiled immediately now aware of the possibilities that Jessie Bannon offered the council.  "Yes, but later, I must talk with you," Surd agreed.

"Of course, I'm sure you have many questions as will the rest of the council once they've witnessed what you have," Dapp agreed.  He stood and turned to Jessie.  "Get some more rest," he ordered.

She nodded her head in agreement.  As Dapp and Surd exited the room she was just snuggling back down under the covers.  Minutes later, Surd and Dapp entered the council room to find the whole of the council already there.  The whole room turned and watched as the two men entered.

"We've been talking," Julia informed them.

"We don't want trouble with the Bannon girl.  We're going to have Lorenzo take care of her," Anya continued.

"Some of us don't trust you're judgments, Mr. Dapp," Vostok remarked raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe I can persuade you that he has kept his promise," Surd intervened.

"We will allow you to try," Zin agreed.

"I still have questions as to how," Jeremiah began, looking at Dapp, "but shortly after the rest of you left Miss Bannon awoke."

"What was her reaction?"  Julia asked her husband.

"She called Mr. Dapp her father and embraced him, then inquired about my health," Jeremiah answered.

"That can't be," Milana argued.

"It can," Dapp assured walking toward the table.

He held up a small round device for the whole room to see.

"This is a neural manipulator.  It changes memories so that a person can have remembered living one life one moment and then BAM they think they've lived a whole other life," Dapp said.

"A whole other life?"  Surd inquired moving closer to Dapp.

Dapp set the device on his chair so he could get a better look.  He continued with his explanation.  "They remember a different family, a different home town, even different fears and interests.  In Miss Bannon's case, she remembers me as her father, not Race, and her mother died when she was too young to remember.  She's lived with me all her life and she knows each of you as more like an aunt or uncle or at least a friend to the family."

Vostok turned to Surd.  "This is true?"

"This is very true.  When she awoke I expected her to attack, but she wasn't even worried," the doctor confirmed.

"This I have to see for myself," Anya spat.

"Same goes for me," Milana agreed.

Dapp took the device and held it toward the twins.  "I could give you a first hand demonstration," he offered.

"No thank you, we'll just await for Jessie to reawaken," Milana turned down.

"Suit yourself," Dapp said handing his neural manipulator off to another interested council member.

"And this process is irreversible?"  Zin asked.

"Because I've perfected it, yes except by the device itself," Dapp answered.

"Because you've perfected it?  What's that supposed to mean?"  Vostok demanded.

"Once before, when I used the device on Jessica somehow the Quest boy was able to reverse the effects of it.  It was only minutes after I had used it," Dapp explained.

"You've used this on Miss Bannon before?"  Vostok questioned surprised.

"Oh, many times, and…it's Miss Dapp now," Dapp replied.

Surd let out an amused laugh.  "I don't know about anybody else, but you've gained my trust, Jonathon."

"Thank you," Dapp smiled.

"I will wait to see Miss…Dapp for myself along with the twins," Vostok commented standing.

He left the room along with Milana and Anya.  Zin stood to follow them.

"I too will wait, but if what Dr. Surd says is true, then you have nothing to worry about," Zin said before leaving.

"I will trust you're judgment, Jeremiah," Julia said eyeing Dapp, "let's just hope it's been good one."

Surd laughed again.  "Don't worry, Jonathon, they'll come around once they've seen what I have."

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Stop pacing, Jonny," Hadji ordered his adopted brother.

"Funny," Jonny returned continuing his action.

"I do not see that it aids you in anyway," Hadji commented.

"It helps me think," Jonny assured.

"And what might you be thinking about?"  Hadji inquired.

"Surd said that Jessie had another fate awaiting her.  Then, the next day, Dapp kidnaps her, which could have been the alternate fate Surd had predicted for her.  If Surd knew about the kidnapping then that might mean…"

"That Dapp and Surd are working together," Hadji finished realizing what his brother was getting at.  "But what reason would Dapp and Surd have to team up?"

"Probably revenge," Jonny remarked.

"No, if Surd had wanted revenge, he would have killed Jessie when he had had the chance," Hadji countered.

Jonny paused in his pacing.  He knew Hadji was right.  But, if Surd had only wanted to kill them he wouldn't have had any reason to team up with Dapp.

"So what reason would they have to team up?"  Jonny repeated the question.

"What do you mean by that?"  Benton asked as he, Race, and Vannie entered the room.

Jonny and Hadji filled their guardians in on what they'd been discussing.  Benton tugged at his beard as he played with the theory in his mind.

"It's plausible, but what reason-"

"Would they have to team up?"  Jonny finished for his father, "That's what we've been trying to figure out."

"Revenge," Race suggested.

"We have already ruled that possibility out," Hadji informed him. 

"So, as Jonny was asking as we entered, what reason would they have for teaming up?"  Benton once again asked.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

The answer to that question haunted both Race and Vannie.  Their daughter was in the hands of two very dangerous men who had personal vendettas against mainly their family.  Whatever they were up to, it obviously couldn't be good.

"What if Dapp has used his neural manipulator on her?"  Vannie suddenly asked her face going ashen.

Race looked at her hoping she wouldn't faint at the same time he was hoping she was wrong.  "We'll just to have to hope he hasn't and get her back before he does," Race answered.

"We don't even know where he's taken her.  We didn't even know he'd taken her until the morning after.  I don't think he's going to wait around for us to rescue her, even if we did know where she was," Vannie yelled.

"Calm down, Vanessa," was all Race could reply with.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Dapp and Surd were talking with Jessie as she ate when the twins entered the galley area.  They stopped, a little surprised at seeing her, but even more surprised when she greeted them like they were her sisters or cousins.

"Say hello, don't be shy," Dapp invited.

"Or rude," Surd added.

Instead, the twins requested the presence of the rest of the council members in the mess hall.  Minutes later they were all staring surprised after being greeted by Jessie each time one of them entered.  Soon, they were a gaggle of evildoers staring in awe at the girl as Dapp and Surd laughed at them.

"Sit, she won't bite," Dapp assured.

Slowly, the group sat, their initial shock fading, but still very awed.  Jessie giggled to herself at the behavior of the group as Dapp and Surd's laughter faded.

"You act as if you've never seen a girl before," Jessie teased her newly acquired accent yet another surprise.

"No, Jessie, at least not one such as you," Vostok answered.

"What's so unique about me?"  Jessie inquired.

"You've always been special, Jessica," Dapp replied.

Jessie smiled and blushed a bit.

"Don't be embarrassed my child, he only speaks the truth," Surd said.

"Give me an example," she requested of the invalid.

"You are extremely intelligent.  Maybe one of the top minds in this facility," Surd complimented.

"Thank you Jeremiah," she said sincerely.

Julia was at the moment intrigued by the way Jeremiah acted so fatherly toward the girl.  Only days before he'd talked of her and her father with spite.  Now, he talked with her like a grandfather talked with his grandchild.  It was a side of him she'd never seen before.  She wasn't quite sure yet if it suited him, or if she liked it.  It would still be a while before she even got used to seeing Jessie act like their was nothing wrong hanging around a bunch of insane world domination seekers let alone having her treat Jeremiah like a part of her family, or any of them for that matter.  She rose.

"I must return to the lab.  I've work to do," she excused herself.

"We'll join you in a few minutes," Surd said his eyes glued in wonder to Jessie as if she were his newborn daughter.

Julia wondered what he meant by we, but she had a good idea.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

 "You took longer than I expected, Jeremiah," Julia commented when she heard the door to the lab open.

"It was awhile before the council would let me pull Jessie away from them," Surd answered his wife.

Julia paused in her work to look over her shoulder.  What she saw came as no surprise.  The red headed Miss Dapp looking around the lab with interest.  Julia returned to her work ignoring the girl's presence.

"We've lots of work to do," Julia reprimanded.

"Take a vacation Julia," Surd ordered.

She spun around, incredulous.  "What?"

"You've been working so hard since we teamed up, you deserve a break.  Jessie is just as able as you are," Surd explained.

Julia knew it was just his way of telling her that he didn't need her anymore, at least not at the moment.  She didn't try to persuade him to let her stay though, just left as he'd asked.  She also noted the smug look on the red headed brat's face as she passed her.

"Now that we're alone, here's what my problem is," Jeremiah said as soon as the door had closed behind his wife.

He took the next few minutes to explain his dilemma.  He found Jessie to be an eager listener.  When he'd finished with his explanation, she didn't say anything, just sat as if thinking over the problem.  He watched as slowly a smile spread over her face.

"I've an idea," she said in the accent Dapp had "programmed" into her.

"Continue," Surd invited.

"No, I want it to be a surprise.  Give me some time," she declined.

"Then, call me when you're done," Surd told her leaving her to her work.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

As she walked down the hall Julia found herself wishing that Jessie's family would come and save her.  She knew she was jealous, but she felt she deserved to be.  Before, she had been Jeremiah's "favorite."  She was his wife for crying out loud.  Now, however, he was intrigued with the newly reformed Jessie.  She decided she didn't like the grandfatherly way Jeremiah treated the newest addition to the council.

"I really must rid myself of the nuisance," Julia mumbled to herself as she entered the code to enter the quarters she shared with Jeremiah.

"Julia," she heard.

She turned to see Lorenzo headed toward her.

"That was really something, what Dapp did to Race's daughter," Lorenzo commented.

"Yes, it was," Julia replied in a thoughtful manner.  "Lorenzo, I need your help with something."

"Just name it," the ever-loyal Lorenzo agreed.

"Not now.  Meet me in the brig around midnight tonight," Julia ordered.

"Sure, but why the secrecy?"  Lorenzo wanted to know.

"Just wait to find out tonight," Julia commanded entering her quarters and ending the conversation.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Julia sighed as she checked her watch.  It read five past twelve and still no Lorenzo.   That man had never been punctual and Julia didn't expect him to change any time soon, but she'd hoped he'd realize the urgency of this meeting and be on time, just this once in his life.

"Hey, Julia, where are you?"  Lorenzo called out.

Julia rolled her eyes at her brother's idea of secrecy and immerged from the shadows she'd been hiding in.  "I'm right her you idiot," she hissed.

"Oh," was all he said.  "Well, what do you want?"

"I want to get rid of Jessica Dapp," Julia told.

"I don't think the boss or Dapp would like that," Lorenzo warned.

"Do you think I care?"  Julia asked.

"So, why?"  Lorenzo wanted to know.

"Because she's practically taking over," Julia explained.

"I see, you're jealous of her," Lorenzo guessed.

"Oh, shut up and listen close," Julia ordered.


	3. Part C

Jessie worked for days before letting Jeremiah back into the lab.  When he entered he didn't know what to expect.  But, whatever it was, he was sure he would find it pleasing.  Jesse was at one of the terminals and Jeremiah maneuvered his wheel chair toward the girl, sneaking up on her.

"Hello, Jeremiah," she greeted before he was even halfway across the room.

Surd found he was still getting used to her accent.  He laughed at his not being able to sneak up on her.  He rolled next to her at the computer.

"Finally finished?" he asked her.

"It took longer than I expected, but transportation isn't as easy as they make it look on Star Trek," Jessie said.

Jeremiah found himself unable to think of any reply to such a remark.  She couldn't be serious.  And what did it have to do with her plan?  Jeremiah looked at the girl and saw the satisfied smile on her face.  It made him forget his shock and laugh.

"I know you're wondering what I'm talking about, you're just too shocked to ask, so I'll explain," Jessie said.

"Please," Jeremiah invited.

"_Quest World_ is a virtual world created by Dr. Benton Quest.  As long as you have the program, you can get in from where ever you are and interact with people that may be on the other side of the world," she began.

"Yes, yes, that's all fine and dandy, but that's old news," Jeremiah said.

"It's really just used as a communication device, or a "video game" for Dr. Quest's son, but I have been working the past few days on a program that will actually physically transport the user from one place to another," Jessie continued.

She paused to observe Surd's reaction.  He was a hard man to read, but she could see his amusement and interest in what she was telling him and maybe he was also predicting what she was getting at.

"You've never been able to defeat the Quest boy in _Quest World_, but if we bring him here, the council could do whatever they wanted with him, an idea I'm sure they'll like when I present it to them."

"It's ingenious.  Not even Dr. Quest could have thought up such an idea," Jeremiah exclaimed.

"However, there's a catch, and a problem," Jessie admitted.

"And what might those be," Jeremiah inquired.

"There has to be something or someone on the receiving end of the transport to exchange places with the transport-ee, matter replacing matter," Jessie explained.

"You can't just make him appear out of thin air.  This is science, not magic," Surd agreed.

"And, we have to lure the boy into _Quest World_.  There hasn't been any activity since before I started.  They're being careful.  They seem to know we're up to something," Jessie commented.

"That's a problem easily solved," Jeremiah said eyeing Jessie.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Despite the fact that Jessie was missing, Benton was still sitting at one of the terminals in the cabin wondering when he'd get the call that he was expecting.  If his hunch was right, and he prayed that it was, the problem of Pheryll 90 might not seem so large.  But, for now he continued his work on trying to find a cure for the deadly virus.

When the door to the cabin opened, Benton quickly saved his work and quit from the file.  He pulled something else up on the screen to make it look like he'd been working on that instead.  He hated all this secrecy, especially when he was keeping things from his family, but he also knew it was necessary for their safety.

"What'cha doin' pop?"  Jonny asked closing the door behind him.

Benton noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his son's voice.

"Nothing really," he lied making himself cringe inside.

He saw the depressed look on Jonny's face and wished there were some way he could bring Jessie back.  Something like waving a magic wand or saying a few magic words and she would magically appear right there safe and sound.

"What the…" Jonny whispered interrupting Benton's train of thought.

He moved toward the huge wall of screens that let the real world see into the virtual world. Benton turned and what he saw was truly amazing.  The VR helmets had been activated and Quest World was being shown on the screens.  And in it was Jessie herself, looking around as if searching for a familiar face or object.

"Jonny?" she called out.

Before Benton could stop him or even get in a "Be careful" the boy was entering _Quest World_.  His VR persona appeared on the screen and he called out to Jessie.  The bad feeling in the pit of Benton's stomach worsened as Jessie turned toward his son and smiled.

"Something's not right," Benton whispered to himself.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

I still don't see what you need me for," Julia said as she sat down in a chair, a _Quest World_ VR helmet in hand.

"Don't ask questions Julia, just put the helmet on when you're told to, Jessie will handle the rest," Surd ordered.

Julia scowled to herself at the mention of the much-hated name.  She just hoped the girl wasn't just putting on an act and this was just a plan to help her escape.  Jessie herself was doing some last minute preparations.  Julia looked away as Jeremiah made his way toward the red head.

"Remember what I've told you," Surd reminded.

"And be careful," Dapp added.

"Jonny Quest is a tricky boy," Surd agreed.

"And I don't want anything happening to the only child I have," Dapp said.

"I'm also the only family you have," Jessie laughed.

Dapp pulled her close and held her for a few moments.

"I'll be fine father.  I can handle myself in there," she assured.

Finally, Dapp let her go.  She sat in the chair that was located behind Julia, their backs facing each other's, and attached the small module to her ear.

"I'll be watching you," Julia warned her.

Jessie ignored the remark and waited as Dapp tapped away at the console under Surd's direction.

"Going Hot," she whispered to herself with out really knowing why.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"You're okay," Jonny breathed as he wrapped his arms around Jessie.

"No prob.," Jessie returned.

"But, how?"  Jonny asked.

"You were the one that taught me to be sneaky," Jessie laughed.

"Dad, can you fix a location on her?"  Jonny called to the real world looking to the sky.

"No time for that Jonny, there are some people who're eager to see you," Jessie said.

Jonny looked at her confusion plain on his face.  Jessie just smiled and laughed softly to herself.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Now Julia," Surd ordered.                                                                           

She put the already activated helmet to her ear and entered _Quest World_, her first time ever.  She didn't know what to expect.  It made her uneasy.

"Be ready, he'll be coming any minute now," Dapp warned Lorenzo and the twins who were standing in waiting with guns.

There were a few moments of tense silence, no one being able to predict what would happen, if the transportation would work, if something would go wrong, if the plan would end up a total bust.

"Transportation in progress," Dapp said.

Then Julia screamed.  "Jeremiah, what have you done?" she called before she disappeared.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Jonny," Benton called the warning to his son as soon as a new figure appeared.

Jonny turned toward whoever it was, and then he yelled out in pain.  Jessie stepped back and just watched the whole thing take place.  His eyes were glued to the screen wondering what was happening.  The new figure was also writhing in pain, but Jessie was perfectly fine, a silent observer.

"Iris, call Hadji, Race and Vannie in here now," Benton barked the order to the computer coming out of his trance.

He turned to the console typing frantically, but not really knowing what he was trying to prevent.  All that mattered was that his son was in danger and in pain and he was going to do all he could to save him.  He didn't hear the door open when Hadji and Jessie's parents entered.  He didn't stop until the screaming stopped.

"Dr. Quest," Hadji called, his voice a little shaky.

Benton looked to his adopted son, then followed his gaze to the VR chairs.  There, instead of Jonny, sat Julia.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Pull them out now," Surd ordered.

The VR helmets deactivated and Jonny looked around not knowing what was happening and still trying to calm his heart after such a painful experience.  Dapp pulled Jessie away immediately and Anya, Milana, and Lorenzo pointed their guns at the blonde.

"Take him to the brig," Dapp ordered.

Jonny turned toward the voice, fearing its familiarity.  His eyes widened at the sight of not just Dapp, but Dapp holding Jessie close as if he was protecting her.

"Jessie," Jonny called to her, standing.

She looked away as Milana and Anya grabbed him and led him away with Lorenzo following.  He yelled her name the whole time, but she didn't even seem to care.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Where's my son?"  Benton asked shakily.

"If I knew, I would tell you," Julia answered just as shakily.

"You know where Jessie is," Vannie accused.

Julia looked up at her.  Her face was expressionless.  "I do.  You must be the woman Dapp was talking about."

"So, Dapp and Surd are working together," Race remarked.

Julia laughed.  "It's more than that."

"Spill it," Race ordered.

Julia looked around the room and smiled to herself.  "Every one of your enemies is working together against you.  Zin and his daughters, Vostok, Dapp, even Surd."

"What about Jessie?"  Vannie demanded.

"She's under Dapp's control, and quite the favorite."

"Why are you being so cooperative Julia?"  Benton inquired suspiciously.

"Because I have been betrayed," she told in a hurt tone.

"What do you mean by that?"  Race wanted to know.

"I think I may have a clue," Hadji volunteered from the computer terminal where he had been working.

The team turned toward him and Benton joined him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's a new program in _Quest World_, one I've never seen," Hadji answered.

Benton replaced Hadji at the computer and began typing.  His eyes seemed to get wider the more he worked.

"It's a transportation program," Benton breathed.

"The work of Jessie, no doubt," Julia spat.  "And I was the trade in."

"They needed you to replace Jonny's matter during the transportation," Benton corrected.

"They could have used Lorenzo," Julia mumbled.  "I thought I was more important than that."

"Obviously, they no longer needed you," Vannie told her.

"I can't believe Surd would give you up so willingly," Race cut in.

"I've been replaced by your daughter," Julia told him.

"But, there's more to our enemies teaming up, than just trying to get rid of us," Benton surmised.

"They want to the virus, Pheryll 90.  They want it for their plan of world domination," Julia told.

"Zin, Vostok, Dapp, and Surd in control of the world.  That's a scary thought," Race commented.

"You wouldn't have had to worry about it.  They do want you dead," Julia reminded.

"Which means we have to do everything in our power to stop them," Benton said.

"I know this sounds suspicious, but I want to help you," Julia offered.

"You're right, why?"  Race replied.

"Revenge," Julia simply said.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Well, so far everything has been a success," Zin remarked to the council who were now gathered together.

"Which means we must all be ready for the unexpected.  Nothing is this easy," Vostok warned.

"What will we do with the Quest boy now that we have him?"  Anya asked.

"I have plans for him," Jessie piped up.

"And what might those be my dear?"  Dapp asked.

"Another surprise, but it will be better than killing him, and he will be put to good use," Jessie assured.

"Then, do as you like, I say," Surd said.

"Let her have her fun," Lorenzo agreed.

"She's proven herself.  Besides I'm interested in what she has planned now," Vostok put his vote in.

"It's agreed then.  Anything you need just ask," Zin told her.

"Now, what about the Pheryll 90?"  Vostok inquired of the group.

"My daughter has found something interesting on the subject," Dapp said.

"Just full of surprises, aren't we?"  Milana remarked.

"While working in Quest World I found a very interesting file that the council might find helpful," Jessie told.

"A file?"  Surd asked intrigued.

"On the virus, Pheryll 90," Jessie confirmed.

"Dapp, you're daughter is a blessing," Vostok laughed.

Jessie smiled unashamedly at the compliment.  Dapp smiled at Jessie with pride.

"Why don't you share what you have found?"  Anya invited.

Jessie began to type on the keyboard in front of her set in the granite tabletop.  In moments a holograph appeared in the middle of the table.  It was of a virus strain.  Information began to scroll down around the holograph and the others read what it had to say.

"It's even more dangerous than we could have hoped," Milana said.

"Yes," Zin agreed, a sly smile spread across his face.

"So, Dr. Quest has been holding back.  He knew about it all along," Anya stated.

"No, these entries are quite recent," Jessie countered.

Vostok began to laugh.  "Who cares, we have what we need."

"Not quite," Surd corrected.  "We have information on the virus, but we don't have the virus itself."

"Anya, Milana, I want you to take this information and figure out how to replicate the Pheryll 90," Zin ordered his daughters.

"Yes, father," they said in unison.

Milana began to type at the keyboard in front of her and the image in the middle disappeared.  The twins left the council room to do the work they had been assigned.  Zin sat with his fingers steepled.

"We have made a lot of progress thanks to your daughter," he addressed Dapp.

"And you doubted me," Dapp said referring to when he had first told them he could persuade Jessie to their side.

"Excuse me, I have work to do," Jessie said rising to leave.

Jeremiah immediately followed her and they left side by side.  Zin, Volstok and Dapp watched them until the door slid closed behind them.

"He has taken quite a liking to the young lady, hasn't he?"  Vostok commented.

"And to think, days ago he was ranting about how much he hated the Bannons, now, it's like he has forgotten she's the daughter of that menace," Zin agreed.

"You forget, she is my daughter, not Bannon's," Dapp corrected raising an eyebrow at his companions.

Vostok and Zin looked at each other.

"Of course," Zin apologized.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"My dear, you shouldn't work yourself so hard.  Take a little rest from your work.  You've done so much already," Surd reasoned to the red head as they moved down the hall toward his lab.

"No Jeremiah, I must continue my work.  Besides, when you see what I have planned, you'll be glad I didn't follow your advice," Jessie smiled before entering the lab alone.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Dapp couldn't believe how wonderfully things were going.  He sat in his quarters leaning back in his desk chair.  Jessie had been easier to nab than he'd thought.  The Quests really didn't have that complicated or high tech of a security system.  Then, after using his neural manipulator, she had proven to the rest of his council that he could be trusted.  Then she'd proven her own trustworthiness after bringing Benton Quest's son to the fortress and seizing information on the virus in the process.

Of course, he'd been worried that Jonathon might be able to somehow reverse what he'd done to her.  But, then he'd realized all he had to do was "warn" her about the boy.  He'd already told her it was because of this boy and his family that her mother was dead.  He'd just informed her that the boy was wildly in love with her, obsessed with her.  Had been since the first time he'd seen her.  She'd taken it for the gospel truth and it had only made her hate him even more.

Now, all by herself, she was planning the demise of Jonathon Quest.  Dapp couldn't wait to see what the imaginative Jessica Dapp had in store for her ex-lover.  But, even more than that, he couldn't wait to see the boy's reaction when he would find out that his destruction would come at the hands of one he thought he could trust.

Dapp began to laugh as these thoughts filled his mind.  He was brilliant, simply brilliant.


	4. Part D

Benton jumped when the phone rang.  He'd lost himself in thought, and now a little flustered he almost dropped the receiver.  Finally, getting his grip on it he put it to his ear and spoke into it only to find that he had it upside down.  He flipped it and repeated his greeting.

"Hello?"

"Benton?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"I think we might have found what you've been looking for," the President said.

Benton felt his whole body relax.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, but we want your final expert opinion on it," the President admitted.

"Can you send it to me?"  Benton asked hopefully.

"Sorry, the government won't let the information out of their country.  And between me and you the reasons they have for doing so are really quite, how would my teenage daughter put it, lame."

Benton exhaled loudly and wiped his free hand down his face.  "Does that mean you're also counting on me to talk the leaders of this country into giving the information up?"  Benton asked.

"I knew you'd guess," the President confirmed.  "And we'd like you to do so as soon as possible."

"I guess I really have no choice," Benton reluctantly agreed.

"Good, there'll be limo waiting for you tomorrow promptly at eight.  The Mortons will be waiting for you at the destination," the President informed.  "Oh, and Benton?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, very much," the President said sincerely.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Benton watched the faces of his family as they soaked in the information he'd just given them.  They all looked very surprised, even Hadji.  His son had been kidnapped and he'd planned a trip to some foreign country for what, to them, wasn't a very good reason.  Benton hadn't told them the truth.  He couldn't.  The U.S. government was ninety-nine percent sure that they had found the one thing their scientists had been searching for since Pheryll 90 had been discovered.  But, if somehow it wasn't, somehow that one percent of doubt had any truth behind it.  Well, he didn't want to build his family's hopes only to have them dashed again.

Benton turned his back to his family to head to his room and start packing.

"Benton, are you sure you want to do this?"  Race asked very quietly.

Benton stopped and looked over his shoulder.  Slowly, he nodded his head.  "Yes, Race, I'm positive."  Benton then continued on his way.

He knew it looked like he was deserting them, leaving for apparently no good reason.  He knew they were probably thinking, _there are enough of us missing, why do you have to go too_?  He wished he could tell them the real reason, not the "lame" excuse he'd given them.  He wished he didn't have to lie to them.  It hurt him to deceive his family.  That plus the pain of losing his son to a bunch of crazed maniacs.  It was almost enough to make Benton break down.  Almost.

Benton opened his suitcase with a big sigh and forced himself to neatly stow what he'd need in it, not idly throw them in like he felt like doing.  Pants, shirts, ties, underwear, socks.  He couldn't have his clothes wrinkled when he met with the heads of the foreign government to try to persuade them to give up the information, if it was the right information.  He had to look decent even if he didn't feel it.

Just as he finished packing he heard a light knocking at the door.  He turned and called for the knocker to enter.  The door opened a crack and Hadji's head poked in.

"There's a limo waiting for you," Hadji informed.

Benton sighed before zipping his suitcases and picking them up.  He'd waited until the last possible moment to tell them he was leaving.  He'd also waited to make the preparations for his trip.  Hadji took one of the suitcases from his adopted father and followed him as he made a few, quick, last minute delays to pick up his lap top and other things he'd need.  Then he headed out the door where the chauffer was waiting with the trunk of the limo open.  Benton deposited all of his luggage in, but his laptop.  He turned around finding only Hadji when he expected to see also Vannie and Race.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," Benton promised.

"Are you sure this trip is necessary?"  Hadji asked.

"More so than you think," Benton assured.

"More than getting Jonny back?"  Hadji asked.

Benton winced, but nodded.  If only he could tell Hadji, but there was no time.  The chauffer was waiting.  Benton pulled the boy into an embrace and held him for a bit, then let him go and climbed into the limo.

"Tell Race to go ahead with any plans he has for Julia," Benton gave the last minute instruction.

Hadji nodded, shut the door for him, and then stood back as the limo drove off.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Jessie slipped quietly into the brig, not that it hadn't been easy enough to get in unnoticed.  Lorenzo had been ordered to guard the prisoner, but he was asleep.  She felt like maybe playing some cruel trick on him, but she knew it didn't really matter.  His guard really wasn't needed.  There was no way Jonathon could escape his cell.  He looked up when she finally made a noise, made deliberately to get his attention.  He stood and moved as close to the force shield the blocked his escape as he dared.  Touching it would mean a great amount of pain.

"Jessie," he called to her.

She didn't answer, just stared at him with an "I am your superior look," her cat like green eyes studying him.  Slowly, a smile appeared on her face, so slowly that at first Jonny didn't even notice it.

"Jessie, please, you have to let me out.  We must escape," Jonny tried to persuade her.

"Shut up," she ordered him hate sparking like lightening in her emerald eyes and her smile now gone.

"Jessie, please, your mother and father are worried about you," Jonny told her.

"Liar, you killed my mother," Jessie accused.

"NO!  Dapp is the liar.  I'm telling you the truth.  I wouldn't, couldn't lie to you.  I love you too much," he assured her.

"Father warned me about you.  He was right.  You are obsessed with me," she said before slipping out of the room.

She returned moments later with Lorenzo who eyed the boy warily.  "Let me call the twins," he said.

He pushed a button on the wall and called out Milana and Anya's name.

"What?" one of them spat back through the intercom obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"I need you and your sister's help with transferring the Quest brat to Surd's lab," he spat back.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," the twin promised her voice still hinting at annoyance.

Jonny felt like crying as he watched.  She too was watching him, but her eyes, her face, her whole expression was filled with hate for him, hate that should be love.  And knowing that she had been brain washed into feeling such emotions toward him only made him hurt more.

When the twins showed up Jessie stood back as they lowered the force shield and escorted him from his cell to the lab he'd been mysteriously brought to.  He didn't know how he'd gotten there, but the pain inside him worsened knowing that Jessie had knowingly acted as bait for him.  Another lie told to her by Dapp.

Jessie ordered him strapped to a table, which was then moved into a vertical position.  Then, she ordered Lorenzo, who obeyed as if she were Julia, to request Dr. Surd's presence.  Both Lorenzo and the twins departed, leaving Jessie and Jonny alone.

_I've got to persuade her.  I've got to make her see the truth_, Jonny thought to himself.

He opened his mouth but Jessie cut him off even before he could get a word out.

"Don't say anything, it won't work.  I won't believe your lies no matter what you say," she informed him.

Then, she went to a computer terminal where she began to make preparations for whatever it was she was planning.  The door to the lab opened and Jeremiah Surd entered.  Jonny saw the surprise on his face as he saw what had been set up.

"Jessie, what is this?"  Jeremiah asked intrigued.

Jessie turned to the invalid with a genuine smile on her face that made Jonny's guts wrench.  She walked toward Jeremiah explaining her plan to him and casting an evil smile Jonny's way.

"I'm using him to his full potential, Jeremiah," Jessie answered.

"And what, pray tell, do you have planned?"  Surd inquired.

"I plan to make you whole again," she told him her eyes sparkling.

Both Jeremiah and Jonny were speechless.  She laughed happily as she continued her preparations.  She led Jeremiah to the place she wanted him, hooked wires to both him and Jonny and finally placed VR helmets on both men.

"Are you ready to return to your former glory, Jeremiah?"  Jessie asked.

"My dear, I've been ready for a lot longer then you'll ever know," Jeremiah answered.

"Log onto _Quest World_.  Subjects Jeremiah Surd and Jonathon Quest," Jessie ordered typing away at the terminal.

_I don't know what she has planned, but I'm not going to let her hurt me.  I'll fight her_, Jonny thought determinedly.

However, once he landed in _Quest World_, he found his movements had been restricted.  He was totally paralyzed.  _Compliments of Jessie_, Jonny thought feeling the urge to weep returning.

"You don't think I'm stupid Mr. Quest, do you?"  Jessie's voice asked him.

Surd's _Quest World_ persona laughed as he circled Jonny.  "I don't know what Miss Dapp has planned, but I like it already."

"That's Bannon, Surd, and you know it," Jonny spat at the doctor through his teeth.

"He never gives up, does he Jeremiah?"  Jessie asked.

"No, this boy is pretty stubborn," Surd agreed.

"That's okay, he won't be much of a nuisance once I'm done," Jessie assured.

There was silence for a few moments, agonizing silence for Jonny, anxious silence for Surd.  Then, Iris spoke.

"Project _Resurrection_ beginning," the computer acknowledged.

Sparkling swirls surrounded both Jonny and Jeremiah and lifted them both of the ground.  Jeremiah laughed gleefully even as Jonny felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his tortured stomach.  Jessie was not one to be merciful to people who were on her bad side, even if she were unknowingly hurting the ones she loved.

"Project _Resurrection_ complete," Iris chimed.

The sparkles receded and Jonny and Jeremiah fell the few inches to the ground.  Jeremiah inspected himself and frowned.  He found nothing different.  Jonny felt himself smiling.

"It didn't work," Jonny triumphed.

"Just wait until you have returned to reality," Jessie told the two.  "Jeremiah Surd and Jonathon Quest logging out of _Quest World_."

A trip through a green tunnel brought Jonny back to the real world and suddenly gasping for breath.  He was released from the lab table unable to struggle or fight even if he had wanted to.  His lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen.  He didn't know what was happening.  Someone forced him into a chair of some kind and then he felt himself taking deep breaths.  When he calmed himself down what he saw horrified him.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Alright Julia, this is it.  You said you would help us.  Tell us everything you know about the council," Race ordered the woman who was tied to a chair.

She looked up at him, her face void of any expression or emotion.  Slowly, she began to speak.

"After Zin's attempt to procure the Pheryll 90 failed, he decided it might be better if every enemy the Quest Team had banded together.  He thought we might have a better chance of reaching our goals if we worked as a team.  He was probably right.  You don't stand a chance against the council.  They are sure to win," Julia explained.

She paused.  Race waited patiently, his wife tense beside him.

"At least they were.  They, however, didn't count on one of their own going traitor," Julia continued.  "I don't like being betrayed, replaced by some girl who had earlier been thought of as an enemy, some one who would get in the way.  After Dapp reprogrammed your daughter, Surd decided I no longer had any use to him.  I was chosen to be the matter that would replace Jonny's when the transportation occurred.

"And because you're feeling betrayed you want to help us?" Vannie concluded with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Julia nodded with an expression of total serious on her face.  Vannie studied her for a few moments, then turned away with, "I don't trust her."

"We really have no choice," Race said as he eyed Julia.  "Now, tell us how we can save our children," he requested.

Julia smiled and began to speak.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Dr. Quest leaned back into the plush back of the seat on the private airplane that had been provided for him by the government.  Air Force One was the only thing good enough for him, or so the president had swore.  He really wished he were in the _Dragon Fly_ with Race at the controls, someone he trusted, not just anybody.  Though if he said something like that aloud he'd be assured that the pilot wasn't just "anybody."  That would sacrifice the safety of the president.

Still, no matter how much he tried, no matter how plush and luxurious the plane was, Benton couldn't get comfortable.  He had too many things on his mind.  What condition was his son in?  What did Hadji and Race and Vannie think of his sudden trip to a seemingly unimportant foreign country?  Would they be able to come up with a plan to save both Jonny and Jessie?  And if they did would his son be waiting safe and sound when he got home?  Had they found what so many scientists had been searching for ever since Pheryll 90 had been discovered?  Or was it just a bunch of high hopes?

Benton let out a very loud, very fatigued, very aggravated sigh.  One of the flight attendants was by his side as if the sigh had been her name.

"Is there any thing I can do to make your trip more comfortable?" the attendant asked.

Benton looked at her.  He wanted to tell her she could put Race Bannon in the pilot's seat, save his son and Jessie, and find the cure for Pheryll 90.  That would make him more comfortable.  But, he just closed his eyes and shook his head.  _Not unless you're God_, he thought to himself.  _Not unless you're God._

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Jonny saw only black as he was escorted back to his cell, though there was really no need for it after what Jessie had done to him.  Black because he had his eyes closed, not wanting to see Jessie's work, and black because his world was falling apart and for once he felt like his luck was running out, like he was failing and he wasn't going to make it this time because it looked like he and his family were actually going to be defeated.

"I hope your trip to Surd Labs has been enjoyable.  Please, come again," Lorenzo mocked with his annoyingly nasally voice.

Jonny opened his eyes as the lackey left him, laughing as he went.  Jonny glared at him, wanting to punch him, but not being able to, and it wasn't just because there was the force shield between them keeping Jonny in his cell.  No, it was because he was physically unable to.  He couldn't even breathe on his own now.  He needed a chair, Surd's chair to do that, the same chair that Surd's life had depended on for so long, and now his did.

And it was all because of Jessie.  Because she had brain washed and lied to and she believed that he, Jonny Quest, was her enemy.  So now, he was feeling the wrath of her anger.  Anger that had been built up with each lie.  Wrath that should have been taken out on Surd, or Dapp, or the whole of the council.

Jonny closed his eyes again.  He had never felt so helpless in his life.  If he were to be attacked by even Lorenzo he would have no way of protecting himself.  His strength, his life force had been sucked out of him and given to the undeserving Dr. Surd.  So now he was the one who would go throughout life without the use of his body.  He would only feel whole during trips into _Quest World_, trips that the council, and especially Surd, would never let him take.  No, of course not.  What greater revenge than to have one of your worst enemies cursed with the same fate that had plagued you for so long?

So, as Jonny sat in the wheel chair designed to keep Surd alive, and listened to his own rasping breathing, he didn't know whether he should feel betrayed, vengeful, or guilty.  So, he just sat there trying to sort his feelings and dreamed about when he had been whole and safe at home with his arms wrapped around his love.  A dream that had been a reality not too long ago.  A dream he wasn't sure would ever be reality again.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

When Surd walked into the council room, every jaw dropped.  He stood, he actually stood and watched with glee at the surprise and awe that dominated the whole being of every council member.  Council members who prided themselves at being able to control the amount of emotion they allowed the world to see.  And this wasn't the first time they had been caught off guard.  No, ever since Miss Dapp had entered their lives they had time and again, been surprised by her and her accomplishments.  And Surd loved every moment of it.

Especially since he was no longer confined to that infernal chair.  No, now the chair was occupied by Jonny Quest.  The thought broadened the already broad smile on Surd's face.  He had never been so happy in his life.

He straightened his lab coat as he seated himself in a real chair.  It was something the population of earth took for granted.  But, Surd felt like jumping for joy, and then jumping for joy because he could jump for joy.

It was Vostok who was the first to regain enough composure to actually make some kind of comment.  "Dr. Surd, I do not understand," he stuttered, still very much shocked.

Surd turned to Dapp.  "This is the work of you daughter," he said with pride.

Dapp smiled, looking as if everything now made sense.  " I should have known," he muttered to himself.

"But, I still do not understand," Vostok repeated.

"The plans she had for the Quest boy have been carried out," Surd explained.

Zin looked at Surd with a piqued curiosity and the desire to have a more detailed explanation.

"She developed a program that sucked the very life force out of Jonathon Quest and transferred it to me.  Jonny and I have…traded places.  Now it is he who is helpless," Surd told.

Once again the council's jaws drop to the satisfaction of Surd.

"You don't believe me," he scoffed, "you can go check the brig yourself."

Vostok got up to leave immediately, but Jessie's entrance into the council room caused him to pause in his mission.  She walked up to Dapp and placed a kiss on his cheek.  A kiss returned by Dapp in the same fashion.

"You always have something up your sleeve, don't you?"  Dapp asked with the smile of a proud father on his face.

Jessie smiled back, but didn't say anything, just basked in the satisfied glow of her father.

"I owe you more than I could ever repay in an infinite of life times," Surd said sincerely.

"You owe me nothing Jeremiah.  Just the satisfaction of seeing you whole again is enough for me.  That and the fact that it is now Quest who suffers the fate he brought upon you," she countered.  Then, she turned to Dapp again.  "I'll be sleeping in my quarters if any one needs me."

Dapp pulled her close for a few moments, then released her.  She smiled at Surd before leaving the room and making her way to her own room.  Vostok, still standing, and Zin looked imploringly at Dapp.  They both knew that it had been Race Bannon that had paralyzed Surd, not Jonny.  Dapp just shrugged and told them, "Its just part of the brain washing."

That was enough for both of them at the moment.  They both left wanting to confirm that what Surd had said about the invincible Jonathon Quest was true.  When the two men were gone, Surd turned to Dapp.

"Aren't you eager to see the truthfulness of my statement for yourself?"  Surd asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dapp laughed softly.  "Just as you trusted me so readily, I trust you.  You and my daughter.  I do not need to 'see to believe'," Dapp assured.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

First Zin, then Vostok, burst into laughter when they saw Jonny.  It was a mocking laughter.  A laughter that said the two men knew they had finally beat the Quests.  It rang in Jonny's ears and made him mad, and then he got even madder because he couldn't do anything about it.  Stuck in the chair, he could just close his eyes, and frown to show how much he hated the whole situation, and try to block out that ugly laughter.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Race, Hadji, and Vannie looked over the map spread across the granite tabletop in the communications room.  Race was leaned over it, his palms flat on either side of the map, elbows locked to support the weight of his torso, eyes scanning the map.  He pointed to a spot in South America.

"This is where Julia said they're secret base was located," Race informed.

"That's if she hasn't been lying to us.  How do we know we can even trust her?"  Vannie voiced her distrust once again.

"We don't," Race said trying to keep his temper down.

He closed his eyes and gave a sigh.  He loved his wife, he really did.  But, at the moment she wasn't being too helpful.  In fact she was being down right annoying with her constant complaints about the trustworthiness of Julia.  He knew as well as she did that they had to be careful with that woman, but she was all they had to go on.  Without her, they would be as lost as if they were in a labyrinth.  No, they had to trust Julia.  Like he was always telling his wife, they had no choice.

Besides, he knew she would settle down once they were actually taking action.  Once they were in the thick of the enemy base needing all their skills and experience to save their daughter and her boyfriend.  And if that were what it came down to, they would even kidnap her.  But, he would get his daughter back.

"In coming call from Dr. Quest," Iris chimed startling Race.

He looked at the video screens stacked up one on top of another and ordered, "On screen."  Benton appeared on the screen, visible from the shoulders up.  He looked tired.  Race caught that immediately.  He waited for his friend to speak first.

"Hello, Race, Vannie, Hadji," Benton tried to give them a weak smile.  "I just wanted to let you know I've arrived safely."

"And to get an update," Race added.

This time Benton's slightly embarrassed smile and laugh were genuine.  "And to get an update," Benton confirmed.

"We're ready to go as soon as you return," Race said.

Benton took a deep breath and released it.  "Go ahead without me Race.  There's no need to wait.  Besides, I don't know how long I'm going to be," Benton ordered.

Race slowly nodded.  "We'll give you a call when we return then," he said.

The tiredness returned to Benton's face.  "Thank you," he said in a whisper.

"We'll get them back, Benton," Race assured.

"I know you will Race.  I know you will," Benton said his voice full of faith.

The group said their goodbyes and the screens went blank.  Race gave a big sigh, then ordered, "We've got work to do."


	5. Part E

 "Milana, Anya, what progress have you made?"  Zin demanded as he strode into his daughter's lab.

Both turned, unstartled by his sudden intrusion, with identical smiles on identical faces.  They had learned control from their father, control of their emotions, of their nerves.  They were not easily scared, startled, or tricked.  They were as perfect as perfect could be.

"You will be happy to know," one twin purred.

"That we have duplicated the virus," the other twin finished her voice dripping with anticipation.

Zin laughed, a naturally deep, evil laugh.  "Very good, then make as much as you have supplies to.  The plan will proceed to phase two."

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"It is done," Zin told the council.  He watched the faces of the men around him to see what reaction they were giving, but they all remained unphased.  "The Pheryll 90 is ours, and soon the world will be too."

Then the knowing smiles came, the anticipatory twinkle in the eye.  Zin allowed himself a small smile.

"My daughters are at the moment duplicating it in mass.  Vostok, you will make the arrangements we agreed upon," he ordered.

A brief, quick nod from Vostok and then Zin turned and left the council room signaling the end of the meeting.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Zin walked down the hallway smiling and laughing softly to himself.  He had been the one to pull this council together.  And he would also be their demise.  He couldn't believe that they believed he actually planned on splitting up the world equally after they gained control.  Of course not.  They were fools to think that they could actually trust him.  He'd had no intention of ever "sharing" the world with them.  He'd taken the saying "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" and screwed them all over.

Zin couldn't suppress a chuckle as he thought of the council dieing by the same virus that would be unleashed on the world if their demands were not met.  And he would laugh at the fools as they lay on their death beds, their bodies being eaten from the inside out by the virus, and no cure to save them.  It was perfect, and no one suspected it.  The only survivors would be himself of course, and his daughters…and Miss Dapp.

At first, he had planned that she would die along with her "father."  But, time and again she had proven her usefulness.  He'd have to re-brain wash her, but that would be no problem with the aid of Dapp's invention.  And there was no one and nothing to stop him, not even that infernal Quest boy.  Zin let another evil laugh escape him as he entered his quarters to rest before the big meeting.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Hadji looked over at Julia, her hands bound to the arm rests of the seat behind Vannie, in the _Dragonfly_.  Her eyes were closed and she sat perfectly still.  The only sign that she was alive was the slight movement of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled.  Hadji trusted her as much as Vannie did; he was just less verbal in his objections than Vannie.  And he knew that Race was right, that they had no choice but to trust her.

But, he still wondered.  What was her motivation for helping them?  Was it really just because she wanted revenge?  Or had she been sent as a trap and was she leading them to their death or capture?  Hadji shook his head in confusion as he looked away.  He didn't know, he just didn't know.  And they couldn't be sure whether they were heading toward Jonny and Jessie or their demise until they actually arrived.  And no matter how much he meditated, or used his yogan skills to calm himself, he just couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that had settled into the pit of his stomach.

"Hadji, I still don't think you should come.  You have an obligation to the people of Bangalore to remain alive," Vannie stated bringing Hadji from his thoughts.

Hadji looked her directly in the eye.  "I know the risks, Vannie and am willing to take them."

"What happens if you die?  Who will be Sultan then?"  Vannie asked.

"My mother will be," Hadji answered.

"And when she dies, who will be Sultan then?  It's not like Neela can just have another child," Vannie retorted.

Hadji shrugged nonchalantly.  "I do not know Vannie.  But, I am sure that I am supposed to be on this trip, no matter what dangers it puts to my life."

Vannie watched Hadji for a few more moments, before turning back around in her seat to look out the front of the plane.  Despite his uneasiness, what he had told Vannie was the truth.  He somehow felt that destiny meant for him to go on this "adventure" no matter how dangerous it may be.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Leaders of the world," Zin began looking straight into the camera being run by Lorenzo, "we the members of this council are here to make a request.  We have the virus Pheryll 90 and will release it world wide if our demands are not met.  We request that every country be turned over to us in two weeks time.  If not, we release the Pheryll 90 and take control anyways.  We know that there is no known cure for this virus and that it is quite deadly.  We, the council are protected from its effects in our hidden base.  But, the world is doomed, unless the control of it is turned over to us."

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Benton was on his way to look at the "discovery" when a servant stopped him and requested that he follow him.  Benton did so with a sigh and the servant led him the opposite way that he intended to go.

"Dr. Quest, I thought you might like to see this," one of the diplomats for the country Benton was staying in said as he gestured toward the television.

Benton averted his gaze to it only to have his jaw drop.  Sitting around a circular table were Zin, Dapp, Surd, and Vostok.  And Zin was making demands to have control of every country turned over to them.

"But, the world is doomed, unless the control of it is turned over to us," Zin ended.

"And it is doomed then anyways," Benton commented making the officials look up at him.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Race didn't take any time for anything after he landed.  He just wanted to get what had to be done done.  They didn't go get rooms at a local hotel or find a place to eat.  They suited up, armed themselves, rented a cheap but usable jeep that looked like a retiree from the army, loaded up on supplies and were on their way.

Julia was still tied up and sat in the passenger seat of the jeep, directing Race toward the council's hidden base.  Hadji sat observing Vannie as she double-checked her equipment.  She was wearing the black leather cat suit that was the uniform for when she was on a jewel heist.  She also had all the equipment she used on a jewel heist.  There were various gizmos, hidden weapons; the suit even had secret compartments.

Hadji, Race, and Julia were also dressed in black.  Race had as many weapons as he could carry.  Julia wasn't going to be trusted with any weapons and Hadji shared Jonny's enthusiasm about guns and had only a few knives hidden about his body.

They were as ready as they ever could be.

"Stop the jeep," Julia ordered.

Race did as she said and they all looked to their captive for the next instructions.

"The first guard post should be just over the next hill.  There are two more after that before you reach the entrance to the base.  It's underground and you'll need the need the code to get in," Julia informed.

Race started the jeep again and left the road driving it as deep into the jungle as the flora would allow.  The four occupants climbed out and Race got to work camouflaging the vehicle.  Vannie kept a wary eye on Julia as the traitor found a place to rest as if she had been walking the whole way.  Hadji took the time to use his yogan skills to prepare himself mentally.

"If you want the code you'll have to take me with you," Julia demanded.

Vannie looked her straight in the eye.  "We don't need your code.  You will stay."

"Vannie," Race began to protest.

"Tie her to the jeep and gag her," Vannie ordered.

Even though he could see that Race wasn't sure about his wife's intentions, Hadji found himself trusting her as if she were, well, Race.  She had a lot of experience breaking into top security buildings.  He figured this would be just like one of her jewel heists, only the jewels were Jessie and Jonny.

After Julia had been secured and silenced Race led the way.  Hadji had almost been expecting Vannie to do that.  She took up the rear instead.

"There it is, just as Julia said," Race whispered crouching in the undergrowth.

Vannie and Hadji followed suit and they all watched and waited.

"Anybody have any suggestions?"  Race requested.

Vannie began removing all her visible weapons and handed them to Race.  She mussed her hair and began rubbing dirt on her face and neck, and even on her clothing.

"I don't think that old ploy is going to work," Race objected.

Vannie looked at her husband.  "Look at them.  The council probably got them off the street, gave them a few weeks of training and put them to work.  You can tell they aren't too bright just by looking at them.  And who knows how long it's been since any of them have seen a woman," she reasoned.

"Fine then, if you think it'll get us past them, go ahead," Race agreed with a sigh.

"You really didn't have any choice in the matter anyways dear," Vannie told him.  "Just be ready to strike."

Vannie stood and pushed through the bushes before any response could be given.  He looked at Hadji with a "here goes look" then picked the hand gun Vannie had taken from her hip holster and stowed the rest of the weapons in various places.  Hadji didn't even pull a knife.  Just readied his body to strike when the signal was given.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Vannie half stumbled up to the sparsely guarded past and gave the two guards a slightly embarrassed grin.  They both stood unmoving, their guns aimed at her.

"I'm a little lost," she began.  "I was out here with an expedition, but I was separated from them two days ago.  I haven't had anything to eat since last night, and I'm terribly lonely and frightened," Vannie explained.

With the last phrase, the "I'm terribly lonely and frightened," she had them.  She could tell by the way their eyes traveled slowly down and them just as slowly back up her body, making her feel as if she were being undressed in the minds of the two guards.  She took a few tentative steps forward, not really wanting to get near them, but knowing that she had too.

"I was wondering if you had any food, perhaps could give me some shelter.  I have no money, but," Vannie let her voice take on a more sly, hinting tone, "I'm sure we could work out another form of payment."

The guns dropped and the men sauntered up to her with a knowing look on their faces, now unashamedly admiring her body.

_Idiots_, she thought right before striking, relieving the guards of their weapons, surprising them.  A brown blur that Vannie identified as Hadji tackled one guard, and Vannie wasted no time disposing of the other.

"Well, looks like this might be one easy mission for me," Race commented as he strode towards his wife and returned her weapons to her.

"What now?  Do we don the guards clothes and do the old, "We caught this woman snooping around" act?"  Race asked.

"Now that ploy won't work," Vannie vetoed stashing her last weapon in her belt in the small of her back.

"And you think you can fool every guard with that, "I'm lost and hungry?" act?"  Race questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe we should just cross that bridge when we get to it," Hadji suggested patiently, but also hinting that maybe they should get going.

Vannie and Race looked at them, then both shrugged in more or less agreement.  Race grabbed one guard, Hadji grabbed the other and they pulled them into the jungle and tied and gagged the men.

"Let's get going," Race ordered once the task was finished and they were off.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Do you think our demands will be met?"  Vostok asked.

"If doesn't matter," Zin answered.  "We will rule the world either way."

Vostok nodded.  "I don't know why, but I am hoping they refuse us."  He laughed.

"I have to disagree with you there, General.  I'm not a blood loving man," Dapp countered.  "Of course it depends on what man."

Vostok shrugged.

"I, gentlemen, could care less how we obtain the world, just as long as we get it," Surd commented.

"And the best part is, is that the Quests can't stop us," Lorenzo laughed from where he stood behind Surd.

"Yes, Mr. Lorenzo, you are quite right," Zin agreed.  "Everything is perfect."

Dr. Zin left the room with a smile on his face.  A smile that the council would interpret as anticipation for the beginning of his rule as one of the leaders of the world.  But, Zin knew how wrong they were.  And when they learned it too, it would be too late, they would be dieing from the Pheryll 90.

Anaya and Milana both glowed with the same secret.

"Our father is a genius," Anaya purred as she sunk onto the couch in the anteroom that connected the twins' private bedrooms.

"Yes, and we are lucky to be his descendants," Milana agreed.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Two down, one left," Vannie commented as she slipped through the undergrowth behind Race and Hadji.

They had just passed the second guard station and only had one more to overcome before they could get to the entrance to the council's underground fortress.  They walked along, quietly, cautiously, their eyes open for stray guards, for twenty minutes before Race stopped them.  He slowly crouched his eyes locked on something and Hadji and Vannie followed suit.  Hadji knew they had made it to the last guard station.

"How many?"  Vannie asked.

Race was quiet for a moment before answering.  "Seven."

"They must hype up the security the closer we get to the base," Vannie guessed.

"I wonder how many there will be at the front door," Hadji thought aloud.

"We can't worry about that now.  We have more important things to take care of at the moment," Race answered.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes waiting for him to speak again.  Finally, he did.

"Here's the plan," he began turning toward them.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

The gunshot sent a shiver up Vannie's spine, but she had enough control to finish with the guard she was battling before turning her attention to different matters.  When she looked around, every guard was unconscious and both Race and Hadji were still standing breathing heavily from the exertion.  Vannie noticed Hadji looked a little pale.

She stalked toward the men letting them think she was any thing but relieved.  She was however, after finding that neither her husband nor the Sultan were dead or wounded.

"What happened?" she demanded.

" A close call," Hadji answered.

"That doesn't tell me anything," Vannie shot back glaring into his chocolate eyes.

"No time now Vannie, we need to get moving.  That gun shot probably alerted other guards," Race said grabbing one of the seven unconscious men and dragging it into the underbrush.

Hadji and Vannie helped him, all of them wary of the fact that any moment more guards could show up.  Once all the bodies were bound, gagged and stowed, the three continued without a word.

"Let's hope that we can get in without anymore incidents," Race suggested.

It was a whole hour before they reached their destination.  The door was constructed of metal and completely visible along with the control panel that opened it.  Race looked around trying to spot any guards.  There were none in sight, but he figured the council wasn't stupid enough to keep the entrance to their fortification unguarded.

"Do you see any guards or traps?"  Race asked his wife.

She shook her head in the negative response.  "I can't even spot any hidden guards, and that's what worries me."

"Well, we can't stay here forever, lets make a move.  Just be careful," Race said.

He rose and cautiously entered the clearing that surrounded the metal entrance that led to the council and Jonny and Jessie.  Race's eyes darted around and his body was tense and ready for action at a heartbeat's notice.  He was conscious of Hadji and Vannie behind him being just as cautious, but for the most part he ignored them.

The three reached the door without any surprises, but none relaxed.

"Okay, Vannie, what's your plan on getting us in?"  Race asked his wife while his eyes scanned the clearing and surrounding forest.

Vannie didn't say anything, just pulled a small device out of one of the pouches around her waist.  It was just big enough to cover the numeral buttons that were used to enter the code that would open the door.  She placed it over them and pulled out two probes attaching them to the panel.  The press of a button started the device.

"This might take a moment," Vannie whispered the warning.

Race and Hadji had already taken up defensive stances and were ready for anything.  Race praised Vannie for the quietness of the device.  There were no beeps or noises or flashing lights to alert them to anyone or thing.  There wasn't even any kind of beep from the device to signal that it had done its job.  The door just opened.

Vannie tucked the device back into the pouch she had pulled it from and entered the building swiftly.  Hadji followed her and Race backed in still not trusting the quietness of the jungle.  He didn't turn to his mates until the door had slid closed.

"What now?"  Race asked.

"We need to find Jonny and Jessie most importantly," Hadji said.

"A map of the place might be a good idea too," Vannie said producing another device and attaching it to the wall.

Once again it silently did its job. When done, Vannie took the advice off the wall and looked at the screen.  She passed it to Hadji, who took a quick glance then handed it to Race.

"It's a huge place," Vannie commented.

"I say we split up then," Race replied.

"I will go look for Jonny.  You two find your daughter," Hadji said.

Both Race and Vannie looked up at him in disbelief.  Vannie even began to protest, but Hadji stopped her.

"I can take care of myself.  I will be fine.  Now go," he said and was off.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Julia waited until she was sure her captors were gone, then began fiddling with the ropes.  Luckily, no one had found the small knife she had hidden on her body.  Despite the ropes, she quickly retrieved it and freed herself.  She stole into the jungle after Race, Hadji and Vannie, leaving the ropes in a pile on the floor of the jungle.

When she came to the first guard post Julia found it to be unguarded and knew that the three had already been there.  She continued and found the same results at the second post.  She figured she was halfway to the third when she heard a gunshot.  She froze and listened for a while, then cautiously continued forward.

The third guard post was just as empty as the last two and Julia had given up hiding.  She walked right past and towards the entrance.  She didn't know how far behind the Bannon team she was, but she knew she was close to the entrance.  After only about forty minutes she found the un-camouflaged, unguarded entrance.  She entered the code and was in.

She looked around smiling to herself.  _Won't Jeremiah be surprised to see me?_ She thought to herself.  Her mood then turned darker.  _And when I do see him I won't bother to tell him we've been infiltrated.  Not after he betrayed me.  It just makes us even anyways.  One turn does deserve another._

Julia continued on her way through the base not caring who saw her.  If she spotted any member of Bannon's team she'd just ignore them, pretend she hadn't seen.  _And hope they don't see me._

Julia wasn't quite sure of where she was going, until she found herself in the portion of the fortress that housed the private sleeping quarters of the council members.  It seemed an unseen force was pulling her to the suite she had shared with Jeremiah before she had been used as collateral for Jonny.  With anticipation, she opened the door and slipped into the anteroom looking around and finding it more or less the same as it had been when she had left.

Julia quickly stole across the room and to the door to the bedroom.   She gently opened the door to see Jeremiah lying on the bed on his back.  He had his eyes closed and she figured he was asleep.  She quietly slipped into the room closing the door behind her.  She managed to remove her boots before sliding onto the bed next to her husband.

What happened next was very surprising to Julia

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Hadji slipped along the halls swiftly and quietly.  He was wary for guards, but didn't see too many.  In fact he didn't see any at all.  It was almost as if the council had been expecting them and had set a trap for them.  The thought just made Hadji's feeling of uneasiness stronger.

It wasn't until Hadji looked around to get his bearings when he realized he had no clue as to where he was going.  He had no map like Vannie and Race and even the one they had was not marked.  Hadji closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let your heart guide you," a voice spoke to him.

Hadji's eyes shot open and darted around.  He feared he had been discovered.

"Let your heart guide you to your friend," the voice repeated.

Hadji closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm his racing heart.  When he opened his eyes a most peculiar sight was before him.

"Father?"  Hadji whispered.

"Let your heart guide you to your friend.  I am you heart," Haresh beckoned.

He began to move, floating along the ground, still facing Hadji.

"I am your heart.  Let me guide you," Haresh said.

Hadji nodded and began to follow.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Which way?"  Race asked looking around himself nervously.

_Where are the guards?_ he mentally asked himself.OHoH

"This way, I think," Vannie said rising to move.

"Wait," Race said grabbing her arm and pulling her back down.  "What do you mean by 'I think'?"

"This thing isn't exactly marked.  It's just a layout of the base," Vannie explained.

"So, you've just been leading us on a wild goose chase," Race stated more than asked.

"I have an idea where she'll be," Vannie returned obviously annoyed by her husband's mistrust.

"Before we continue would you mind explaining this idea to me," Race suggested.

Vannie sighed and rolled her eyes, but did as he asked instead of arguing.

"Julia told us that Dapp has already used his Neural Manipulator on Jessie, which means she won't be in the brig.  So, I thought maybe she might be in the sleeping area," Vannie answered hurriedly wanting to get going again.

"And if she isn't there?"  Rae asked raising an eyebrow.

Vannie shrugged.  "Then we try someplace else."

"Like where?"  Race continued his interrogation.

"The labs maybe," Vannie answered.

"Okay. So, if that thing isn't marked, how do you know we're heading in the right direction?"

Vannie handed the A.M.M. to Race and tapped her fingernail in a certain spot.  "See this grouping of rooms?  There are smaller groups of about two or three rooms each.  I figured it looked like the living quarters."

Race laughed to himself as he stared at the spot Vannie had pointed out to him.  Then he looked up at her.  "You're beautiful."

"Yeah, well, you're not too bad yourself, now let's get going," Vannie responded once again rising to leave.

Once again Race pulled her back, but this time to kiss her.

"Now, let's go," he said when he finally released her.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Haresh led Hadji only a short way from where they had started.  Haresh pointed to a door and then disappeared.

"Thank you father," Hadji whispered, then he crept toward the door.

It was open a crack and Hadji peered in.  The room was empty and there was another door on the opposite wall.  Hadji slipped in and headed toward it.  Carefully, Hadji opened that door a crack and once again looked around the room the best he could.  It was empty for what he could see.  He silently entered the room and immediately spotted Jonny.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Jonny, what happened?" he whispered in horror.

"Jessie happened," Jonny said too ashamed to look in his brother's eye.

Trying to control the mixed emotions he felt Hadji found the panel that controlled the force shield, which kept Jonny from escaping.  It was quite simple, no code or password needed, just an on and off switch.  Hadji turned the switch to the off position and turned again toward his brother.

It was only because of his years of training that Hadji was able to control his emotions, at least on the outside.  On the inside, it hurt to see Jonny trapped in Surd's wheelchair.  Hadji didn't know what Jessie had done exactly, but he hoped it was reversible.

"We must be going Jonny," Hadji stated.

"The only guards are in the sleeping quarters.  Both Surd and Dapp want Jessie well protected," Jonny informed.

Hadji caught the anger in his voice.

"Let Race and Vannie worry about that.  My problem is getting you to safety," Hadji responded.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Jeremiah, you're…" Julia was too awed to finish her sentence.

Surd narrowed his eyes at his wife.  "What are you doing here?"

Julia scowled back.  "How could you betray me like that Jeremiah?"

They glared at each other, neither moving nor answering each other's question.

It was the commotion outside that caused Jeremiah to look away with a scared look in his eyes.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"So, this is where all the flunkies are," Race said peeping around the corner.

"There's something they don't want anyone getting," Vannie agreed.

"Or someone," Race suggested.  "So, how do you plan to get past all of them?"

"A smoke screen," Vannie simply replied pulling a few capsules out of a pocket.

"How do we search all those rooms so quickly?"  Race next asked.

"We'll just have to be fast," Vannie answered throwing Race a breathing apparatus.

She sent the capsules rolling down the floor of the hallway and in seconds smoke began to rise from them.  As soon as the guards began hacking Vannie and Race made their move.  They began checking each room, taking out guards as needed.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"You do know where we're going?"  Jonny asked Hadji in a doubting tone.

Hadji didn't answer, just kept going.  He knew where they were and how far it was to the entrance to the fortress, and freedom.

_Poor Jonny.  How Ironic that freedom is so close for him, but so far away_, Hadji thought.

He tried not to think of it.  He knew there had to be some means to return Jonny to the way he had been.  He didn't deserve what had been done to him.  It was the worst someone could do to the poor guy.

Hadji had tried to get the story of what had happened out of Jonny, but he wouldn't say anything about it, just that it was the work of Jessie.  _As if he was trying to protect her_.  He shook his head and opened the main door of the base to the evening of the jungle.  He knew he would find out what happened soon enough.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Ponchita," Race whispered upon finally entering the right room and seeing the familiar red head asleep.

He moved silently toward her, wondering how he was going to handle this.

"Jessie," he called softly shaking her.

"Race, have you found her?"  Vannie asked over the intercom they had set up.

"Yeah, I got her," he sent back.

"Jessie," he cooed shaking her harder.

She moaned sleepily and began showing signs of waking up.  Race waited not sure of what her reaction would be when she did awake.

"Who's there?" she asked drowsily.

A movement behind Race let him know that Vannie had joined them.

"Jessie," she whispered.

Race recognized the relief in her voice, then it was back to business.

"We're going to have to tie her up," she said.

"I know," Race assured as he watched Jessie finally look at them.

The look in her eyes was one of hate.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Race, please come in," Benton called urgently over the receiver.

He waited, then gently replaced it in its cradle.

"Benton?" he heard a soft voice say over his shoulder.

He turned and found the Morton's in the doorway of the room.

"Dr. and Dr. Morton," he replied.

"What's wrong?"  Frederick asked.

"I can't get a hold of Race," Benton answered.  "I need to let him know what happened."

Julie gave him a sympathetic smile.  "We really need you to come look at what we've found," she said apologetically.

With a sigh, Benton gave one last glance at the radio, then followed Julie and Frederick.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Jeremiah left the room in a hurry.  He walked out into a smoke filled hall strewn with guards.

"Jessie," he called.

No answer.  He headed toward her room and was met in the doorway by a red headed woman and Race behind her with a struggling Jessie over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked with acid in his voice.

"Taking my daughter back," the woman replied.

She punched Surd sending him to the floor and then they were gone.

"Bring her back," Surd yelled his hand to his throbbing nose.  "BRING HER BACK I SAY!!!!"

But it was hopeless.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

It was full blown night when at last they arrived at the jeep.  Hadji found it devoid of Julia.  He bent to one knee to inspect the ropes, noticing that they looked like they had been cut by a knife.

"It does not matter now," he assured himself.

"Hadji, Jon-" the sentence was cut off as both Race and Vannie saw the state Jonny was in.

He just looked away.

"Let's get going," Hadji urged hoping to take their attention from his brother.

Race deposited Jessie in the back seat who was staring at Jonny with a mocking smile.  Jonny tried his best to ignore her as Hadji and Race lifted him, chair and all into the very back of the jeep.  Hadji hopped in besides the bound Jessie and Race took the driver's seat beside his wife who occupied the passenger seat.

The ride was quiet.  Not a word was spoken.  Not even by Jessie, amazingly.  She just smiled gleefully to herself.  Hadji knew she was silently laughing at Jonny.  She was so changed and he knew it was because of Dapp's Neural Manipulator.  Hadji found himself wishing he could use Dapp's device on the inventor.

It seemed to take a lot less time to get back to the airport than it did coming from, but Hadji knew that was usually the case.  Once again they didn't take any time to eat or sleep, they loaded up the _Dragon Fly_ and were on their way back to Florida.  Jessie was tied to the seat Julia had previously occupied and by this time she didn't have a happy look on her face.  When she kicked the back of the seat in front of her, Vannie rose from it, and with regret in her eyes, bound Jessie's legs.

They were all surprised that she wasn't very vocal.  They were used to Jessie's mouthing off, especially to the bad guys.  And right now, to her, they were the bad guys.  No one said anything about it.  And Jonny was quietest of all.  He just sat in Surd's chair with his eyes closed, a very painful expression on his face.  No one liked to look at him.  It hurt too much, but most of all, they knew it hurt him.  He had a lot of mixed emotions that he had pent up inside.  And it didn't help that Jessica "Dapp" was right there to laugh at and mock him.

"What's wrong Jonathon?" she asked in her English accent, her sparkling green eyes locked straight ahead.  "You aren't very talkative."

Jonny didn't respond.

"Aren't you going to tell me how much you love me?  Or try to convince me that this is my real family?  That they aren't really dead because you killed them?"

Hadji shut his eyes and began to meditate, taking himself away from this tense atmosphere of the cockpit.  Vannie curled up in her seat, also closing her eyes and covering her ears with her hands.  Race, whose body was all tensed up, saw the tears running silently down his wife's face.

"Gag her," he ordered his wife softly.

She opened her eyes and took her hands away from her ears and looked at her husband in awe.  Jessie was still taunting Jonny, knowing the pain and hurt she was causing her captors.

"Gag her," Race repeated more firmly.

Vannie nodded and rose.  She found a piece of cloth and, with her daughter glaring hatefully at her, tied it around Jessie's mouth, who fought her the whole way.  Vannie then sat down, the tears she had wiped away before she had stifled her daughter returning.  The rest of the flight home was made in apprehensive silence.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"This is amazing," Benton whispered looking over the documents the Mortons had shown him.

"It is, isn't it?"  Julie confirmed her eyes shining with hope.

"Has it been tested?"  Benton asked.

"We're still working on getting some made," Frederick replied.

"On paper it looks like it'll work," Benton commented.

"On paper, but many things look like they'll work on paper," Frederick reminded.

"Yes, well, what are we going to test it on?"  Benton asked setting the documents down.

"Unfortunately, we don't know yet," Julie replied.

"This country has very strict laws on test animals," Frederick explained.

"Why can't we just grow a culture of Pheryll 990 in a petri dish and then inject it with the cure?"  Benton suggested.

"Simple, but doable," Frederick surmised.

"I'll get right on it," Julie said donning a lab coat and venturing deeper into the laboratory provided by the government of the country they were staying in.

"We should have our answer in a few more days," Frederick said excited.

"And hopefully, this is what we've been looking for, because if it isn't, the world is doomed," Benton said in al seriousness.

There was a silence as both scientists minds wandered for a minute, then Benton snapped to attention.

"I'm going to go try and see if I can't get a hold of Race," Benton informed his colleague and then left.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"It feels good to be home," Vannie commented as she stretched in the front hall of the compound.

"Yeah, real good," Jonny remarked sarcastically as he rolled by her and then out of sight.

Vannie's mood darkened immediately.

"We have to get him back to normal," she said.

"We have to get our daughter back to normal first," Race said as his eyes strayed to the red head sitting in the corner of the hall.

"I think we have one of Dapp's Neural Manipulators around.  Dr. Quest kept the one Dapp used on Jessie the first time to study it," Hadji informed closing the door to the coat closet after depositing his jacket there.

"And you think you can work it?"  Vannie asked concerned about her daughter's safety.

Hadji nodded.  "I assisted Dr. Quest in his study, very interesting in fact.  The main point is though, yes, I can change Jessie back."

"Then do it," Race ordered picking up his daughter and throwing her over his shoulder, waiting to follow Hadji anywhere.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"I want more guards recruited!" Zin barked to Vostok.

"I want my daughter back!" Dapp yelled.

"It's too late to save her, we have other more important things to worry about," Milana replied coolly.

Vostok at the moment was readying the troops to recruit more.  After that he was going to have to train them and make sure they were loyal to him only.  Usually that was a process that would take weeks, but he knew he only had a few days in which to complete.

"I knew something like this was bound to happen," Surd mumbled to himself wanting to get Jessica back as badly as much as Dapp.

"At least we still have the Pheryll 90," Anya said to him overhearing the statement.

"And Julia," Milana added sarcastically.

"Who was obviously the one who led the Quests here in the first place and should be punished for treason," Anya commented with acid in her voice.

"I will deal with her," Surd assured the twins in a threatening tone.

"Whatever," one of the twins said before they both moved off.

Surd left the room silently, fuming.  They had no appreciation for the person who had both gained them access to the virus and disposed of the threat Jonny Quest usually posed.  They should be launching a counter attack to get her back.  But no, "there were more important things."

"Damn them!"  Surd cursed.

"I agree," Dapp said in a controlled, but still very irate voice.


	6. Part F

Hadji took the precautions of testing the device for any defects before using it.  It then took a few minutes to restrain Jessie before he was able to attach the small round device to the side of her head, covering her ear.  Jessie wasn't being cooperative and she was strong.  It took all Vannie and Race had to keep her still.

Hadji closed his eyes and calmed himself before proceeding.  He hit a few buttons in a certain order.  Jessie seized, her body tensing and freezing, before finally relaxing into unconsciousness.  Vannie and Race looked at Hadji pleadingly, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"She'll sleep for a limited amount of time, then should wake up as the Jessie we knew before, with her memories fully restored," Hadji said removing Dapp's invention and putting it away.

"Will she remember what happened while she was Dapp's daughter?"  Vannie asked her voice shaking.

Slowly, Hadji nodded.  "She'll have to.  If she doesn't she won't remember what she did to Jonny.  If she can't remember that then she won't be able to change him back."

Race picked Jessie up and headed to her room.  "We'll just have to wait to find out."

Vannie nodded and sank onto the couch.  Hadji pursed his lips not knowing whether he should stay or leave.

"I don't know whether I should hope she remembers her time with Dapp so she can save Jonny, or not remember it so she won't have those horrible memories," Vannie finally whispered.

Hadji could hear the tears in her voice and instinctually crouched in front of her.  "For Jonny's sake, let's hope she does remember.   And who knows, maybe some other good will come of it," he said no other words coming to mind.

Vannie acted as if she hadn't heard and Hadji rose and left.  Race was just coming down the stairs.  The men held each other's eyes for a moment, then Race headed into the study while Hadji went to find Jonny.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"She hates me," were the first words that came out of Jonny's mouth as Hadji entered the room.

"Hopefully, not anymore," Hadji replied.

Jonny twirled his chair around to face Hadji.  He had a "what do you mean?" look in his eyes.

"We used Dapp's Neural Manipulator to change her to the Jessie we know and love," Hadji explained.

Jonny twirled back around to gaze out the window he had been looking out of when Hadji had first entered.  "What matter does it make, I can't hold her in my arms anymore.  And will she still love me if I can't dance with her, or do any of the things we used to?"

Hadji closed his eyes as visions of Jessie and Jonny came to them.  In one they were wrestling in the front yard of the compound.  In another they were dressed in what the two had termed "formal gear" and were dancing, Jessie leaning against Jonny with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face.  In yet another they were curled up together on the couch in the living room a fire roaring in the fireplace.

"She'll fix you," Hadji said softly after a few moments of silence.

There was no real reply from Jonny, just a doubting grunt.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Jessie awoke to her sunshine filled room.  She looked around in a daze, then rose and ventured into the hallway.  The house was mysteriously silent and she wasn't sure what the date was.

"Iris, locate my father," she ordered.

"Race Bannon is in the study," Iris chimed.

Jessie descended the stairs and made her way to the study.  Her mind seemed a little foggy, but she knew it would clear up as the day progressed.  She opened the door to find her mother and father sitting on the couch, their backs to her.  With a smile on her face, she sneaked up behind them and slipped her arms around both of them.

She didn't expect them to be so happy to see her, but both of them began to cry and she found herself being pulled over the back of the couch to be held tightly by both of them at the same time.  She was hugged and kissed and cried over and at first Jessie was confused why.  Then it came to her.  Dapp had taken her and brainwashed her into thinking she was his daughter.  As that thought came to her she too began to cry and act like her parents were.

Finally the flow of tears stopped and the three sat in silence, just happy to be a family again.  Until Jessie abruptly rose with a scared look on her face.

"Oh Jonny," she cried before rushing out of the room.

Race and Vannie looked at each other, but neither of them moved.  Finally, Race pulled Vannie into his arms and held her as he tried to imagine the reunion his daughter and her beloved would have.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Benton tried the _Dragon Fly_ first, then pulled out his cellular phone and dialed the number for Race's cell phone.  Benton waited for only a couple of rings before it was answered.

"Race here," he heard.

"Race, it's Benton, I have dire news," Benton replied without a greeting.

"What is it Benton?"  Race asked his voice obviously worried.

"The council has the Pheryll 90 and has threatened the world with it if their demands aren't met," Benton answered.

"What are their demands?"  Race next asked.

"The world," Benton replied.

"Damned if we do damned if we don't," Race mumbled under his breath.  To Benton he said, "We'll see if we can de-bug the council."

There was silence before Benton bid him, "Good luck Race."

Both ends hung up and Benton leaned against the wall, wiping his face with his hand.  "Good luck," he whispered again.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"You didn't tell him," Vannie stated as Race put his phone away.

"Tell him what?"  Race asked a little preoccupied.

"About Jessie and Jonny," Vannie answered.

Race was quiet a moment before answering.  "We don't need him worrying about Jonny.  He probably has more important things to do."

Vannie snorted.  "More important than his son?"

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Jonny," Jessie breathed upon entering the room he and Hadji were silently occupying.

Both men turned and looked at her.

"Come to mock me?"  Jonny asked snidely.

"No," Jessie answered falling to her knees.

Tears streaked down her face, but her eyes were locked on Jonny.  He looked away ashamed of the rude comment.

"What have I done?" she asked herself.

Hadji knelt beside her and put his arms around her.  Jessie almost pushed him away.  She wanted Jonny to hold her.  But then she remembered he couldn't, and it was all her fault.

"Jessie please don't cry," she heard his soft tender voice say.  "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Sorry?"  Jessie asked incredulously.  "What do you have to be sorry for?  It's me who should be sorry.  It's me who should be asking for forgiveness."

Hadji had already left and Jessie looked up into Jonny's blue eyes with deep pain and regret in her own.  Oddly enough, he was softly smiling at her, his blue eyes shining.

"I've already forgiven you, Jessie.  I did way back in Surd's lab after I'd realized what you'd done to me.  But, it wasn't you Jess, It was "Miss Dapp"," he told her.

Then he looked away.

"What's wrong?" she asked him her voice still shaking.

"I thought you wouldn't love me anymore," he admitted in a whisper.

"What would make you think that?"  Jessie asked rising onto her knees and turning his face to look at her with a finger at his chin.

"Look at me Jess.  I'm an invalid," Jonny told her.

"You're my invalid Jonny, and I do love you," she assured.

He didn't look like he believed her.

"Listen.  When I was under Dapp's control, Surd and I became very close, weird as it sounds.  He was like a grandfather to me, and he was in the same predicament you're in now.  It makes no difference to me what state of health you're in Jonny, I will always love you," Jessie vowed, her eyes look straight into his.

"But can you repair his body?"  Vannie asked startling the lovers.

Jessie turned to see her mother, father, and Hadji standing in the doorway.  Vannie was leaning against Race who had his arm around her.  Jessie turned to look in Jonny's eyes again.  She was silent for a long pause before finally speaking again.

"Yeah, I can," she began to nod slowly.  "I'll have to reprogram _Quest World_.  I deleted the program after I…"  Jessie let her sentence run off and there was a pause before she began to speak again.  "I'm also gonna need Surd."

"Why?"  Hadji asked.

"Because what I did was take Jonny's life force and give it to Surd.  Now, Surd can walk and run and do whatever he feels, just like a normal human being," Jessie explained.

"Does that mean I'm not normal?"  Jonny asked.

Jessie looked at him feeling guilty, until she realized he was joking.

"You've never been normal," Jessie replied tousling his hair and cracking a smile.

"Then, mine and Vannie's job is to retrieve Surd and the Pheryll 90," Race said with a sigh.

Jessie diverted her gaze to the floor.

"Something wrong?"  Jonny asked.

"They have the Pheryll 90 thanks to me," she said a little ashamed.

"Well, it looks like you were our worst enemy," Jonny teased.

"And thank goodness she is now on our side again," Hadji added.

Jessie rose.  "So, the plan is, mom and dad get the Pheryll 90 and Surd while Hadji, Jonny and I stay here."

"You're job is to reprogram _Quest World_ while we're gone so that when we return with Surd everything will be ready to get Jonny back," Race added.

"Right," Jessie said.  She turned to Jonny.  "Race you to the lighthouse," she challenged with a teasing smile.

"You're on," Jonny said sending his chair into forward motion.

The rest of the team began to laugh before they headed in their separate ways.  Jessie and Hadji after Jonny and to the lighthouse and Vannie and Race to prepare for their second trip behind enemy lines.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"I'm gonna need the entire force," Vannie told Julie over the comm.-link.

"The-ENTIRE-force?"  Julie repeated not believing what she was hearing.  "This must be one big heist."

"It's not a heist.  We're going to save the world," Vannie replied.

There was silence on the end and Vannie waited for a response patiently as she continued readying for the mission.

"How soon do you want us?"  Julie next asked.

"I want you here ASAP," Vannie ordered before cutting the connection.

"You have a plan," Race more stated than asked as he entered the room wearing the uniform he hadn't since he had dropped from I-1.

Vannie gave him a once over, than allowed herself to look again.  His uniform was very similar to the one she was wearing.  All black leather, heavy leather, steel toed boots, weapons and pouches and pockets all over.

"You remind of when we first met," Vannie whispered.

"No time for that oh love of my life.  What's the plan?"  Race asked checking his weaponry.

"I'm bringing in a whole army.  We're doing this right.  As soon as my fleet gets here we'll debrief them and be off," Vannie explained.

"Sounds good," Race agreed before leaving the room again to continue in his preparations.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Jessie typed furiously on the keyboard.  The _Resurrection_ program was a complicated one and would take a while to program back into _Quest World_.  She knew she had to get it perfect, but that wouldn't be a problem.  She had a good memory, and the program had been her creation in the first place.  No, she was worried that she wouldn't be done by the time her parents returned with Surd.  She didn't want Jonny to wait any more than he had to.

Hadji was at the console next to hers, ready to help if she needed him.  Jonny was on her other side, not to help, more for moral support.  He watched her work, reveling in the fact that he had her back and that soon enough he would be able to not just enjoy being close to her, but hold her in his arms.  That was what he couldn't wait for.  It didn't bother him that he couldn't walk, or eat, or even breath on his own.  He just couldn't stand not being able to hold Jessie, or kiss her, or dance with her.  The first thing he wanted to do when he was whole was to take her in his arms and kiss her.

He closed his eyes, dreaming about that moment.  It wasn't too far off now, only a matter of days, maybe even hours.  As soon as Race and Vannie returned with Surd and Jessie had the program up and running.

Hadji too had his mind on things other than the _Resurrection_ program.  He had a feeling Jessie wouldn't be needing his help at all.  He really was here for himself.  When they had first rescued Jonny and Jessie, he had been bitter and she hateful.  But, things had ended up working out between them.  Somehow they always did.  And it made him content that there were no more tense feelings to put up with.  He'd had enough with just Julia and Vannie before the two had been rescued.  All he wanted now was a carefree atmosphere so he could catch up on his meditating.

"If you need me, just give me a shake," Hadji said as he pulled his legs up into the chair he was sitting in and crossed them at the ankles.

"Don't fall out," Jonny commented sarcastically making Jessie giggle.

Hadji just gave his usual raise of the eyebrows and commented, "Not very likely since there is little to no movement during meditation, and even that, my friend, is an understatement."

Jessie and Jonny just smiled at each other as Hadji closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, each one sending him deeper into the astral plane.

"How's it coming?"  Vannie asked as she entered the lighthouse with Race behind her.

"It's coming," Jessie assured her eyes glued to the monitor and her hands flying over the keyboard.

"We'll be leaving as soon as our ride gets here," Race said moving behind his daughter and tousling her hair.

Jessie stopped what she was doing and looked up at her father.  "Here's a tip.  The council knows how to actually make the virus.  That's how they got a hold of it.  You might want to purge all their computers of any Pheryll 90 info they might have.  That way, they can't make more."

"Thanks Ponchita," Race said.

Vannie put her hand to her ear as Jessie went back to her work.

"Our ride's here," Vannie said.

Race leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of his daughter's head.

"Good luck," she said softly.

"You too," Race replied before leaving.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Race had to admit, at least to himself, that he'd been confused when Vannie had told him that their ride was here.  He'd expected helicopters, at least that's what Vannie had told him was what they'd be using, but he hadn't heard any rotors.

When they'd left the lighthouse however they'd met a blast of wind.  Somehow, the choppers had been rigged to be silent.

"Amazing," Race said.

"Isn't it though?"  Vannie asked as she stopped to survey the troops.

They helicopters were powering down so that the soldiers could be briefed about the mission.  The soldiers, at the moment, were currently lining up for their orders.

"Code names from here on out," was the first order Vannie gave.  "We're heading down to South America.  That's where the base is located.  This is an infiltration operation and we have three goals.  The first is to secure any Pheryll 90 that The Council has.  The second is to make sure we leave no record of the virus in their computer systems.  Brain, I'll leave that up to you.  The third is to retrieve the scientist known as Dr. Jeremiah Surd.  We will not leave until all of these goals have been accomplished."

Vannie then turned to Race.

"The Council is a group of the most notorious men on earth.  There is Zin and his twin daughters, General Vostok, Dr. Surd and his two lackeys, and finally Dapp, but I think you all know who he is."

The troops gave each other knowing looks.

"Every one of these men and women are dangerous and should be treated so," Race said finding himself feeling like he was back in I-1 giving orders to a group of young agents.  "They all have many tricks up their sleeves.  Be careful, or you might find yourself caught up in one of those tricks."

Race turned the troops back over to his wife.

"Are there any questions?"

A soldier raised his hand. 

"Yes, Dare Devil."

"What exactly is Pheryll 90?"

"It's a very deadly virus, a biological weapon to be exact.  There is no known cure," Vannie answered.

Another hand went up.

"Stalker," Vannie called.

"What does this Council want with the virus?"

"They are using it to threaten the world.  They want control of this planet, and they'll get it however they can."

She looked around for any more hands.  "If that's all, let's suit up.  You'll be given more instructions later."

The troops scrambled and Vannie led Race to one of the helicopters.  They were only four of them, but they were huge.  It was still only a matter of minutes before they were in the air and headed toward South America.  Vannie pulled out her A.M.M. and headed toward a man at a computer console.

"This is the schematic of the base.  Make sure everyone gets a copy," she ordered the man.

'Right away Empress," the guy said.

"What help is that going to be if it's not marked?"  Race asked as he followed Vannie to a different area.

"I got Jessie to tell me the layout of the place before she started on the program," Vannie answered.

Race gave a thoughtful frown as he nodded his head.  "Sometimes, I think you're better at this than I am."

Vannie smiled at her husband.  "I probably am."

Race stopped where he was and raised an eyebrow.  "And what makes you think that…Empress?"

"Woman's intuition," Vannie answered still smiling.

"Woman's intuition?"  Race asked skeptically.

Vannie just shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way, leaving Race to catch up to her.


	7. Part G

"How dare you betray the Council," Surd yelled as he backhanded Julia.

"I was only following example," Julia returned coolly as she wiped her mouth with the back oh her hand.  She glanced at it to find blood smeared on it.

"What I-we did, was out of necessity," Surd explained.

"Yeah, I wasn't necessary anymore so you got rid of me.  Couldn't you have at least sent Lorenzo?"

"Maybe I should have.  At least I know he wouldn't have let the Council down by giving away our whereabouts," Jeremiah returned.

He backhanded his wife once more before leaving the room and her.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

 "We'll be there in ten minutes, Empress," the pilot told Vannie.

She gave him a quick nod, then picked up the radio and switched it to send to all the helicopters.

"All troops listen up, here's the plan.  We will be splitting up into two teams.  Troops in helicopters one and three will go with me, while helicopters two and four will be with Race.  My team will go after the Pheryll 90 and delete all records of it.  Race's team will secure Surd.  I want us in and out in an hour.  No screw-ups.  Get ready for action."

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

 Jessie didn't know how long it had been since her parents had left.  She knew Hadji had brought her meals at least twice already.  And Jonny had slept a whole lot, same with Hadji and his meditations.  But, Jessie couldn't sleep, she wasn't even yawning.  Both Hadji and Jonny had tried to get her to take a break and get some sleep, but she couldn't.  Her adrenaline was pumping and she was wired.

She was also only about a fourth way through the program.  She was going faster than when she had first developed the program.  That had taken her a few days, but she'd had to work out some serious bugs, and it had been her first time.  Now, it would only take a day or two at the most, not three or four.  Hopefully, her parents would be home by that time and they could return Jonny to his former glory.

"Shouldn't you slow down Jessie?  Make sure you don't make any mistakes?"  Jonny asked.

Jessie stopped what she had been doing and leaned back in her chair with a sigh.  "Worry I'll get something wrong and the program won't work?"  Jessie asked.

"I'm more worried about you," Jonny countered.  "You've been working for over twelve hours."

Jessie looked out the nearest window of the lighthouse and saw the morning light.  She stretched, then looked over at Jonny.  "I'll be fine," she assured as she leaned over to tousle his hair and kiss his cheek.  Then it was back to work stopping only to eat the food Hadji brought her.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

The helicopters hovered over the entrance to the base.  They couldn't be heard, neither could they be seen against the night sky.  Infrared showed that the entrance and hence most likely the base was heavily guarded.

"They're expecting another attack," Race said.

"Then let's give them what they want," Vannie said.

She turned to the comm-link on her shoulder, which would transmit to all the troops.  "Night vision goggles on, let's move out."  She then turned to the pilots, "Once everyone is on the ground, get out of here.  Return in one hour.  We'll be waiting for you."

"Yes, Empress," the pilot said.

Then Vannie was leading them to the back of the plane where troops were already zip lining out.  Vannie handed Race a line, and then they were over the edge of the helicopter headed toward the chaos of gunfire.  By the time they reached the ground however, all firing had stopped and someone was already working on opening the door as Vannie and Race approached it.  The soldiers were already split into their two groups and had made an isle for Race and Vannie.

"Let's do this," Vannie said as she readied her gun to enter the fortress.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"This is where we are making the cure, hopefully, using the notes that we found," Frederick informed Benton as they entered the lab.

"How far are we?"  Benton asked.

"It should be done about the same time the cultures are," Frederick replied.  "It isn't anything complicated, fortunately."

"And that's what we were looking for all along," Benton mused.  "I wonder who the genius was?"

Frederick shrugged.  "Probably some nameless guy."

"Hey you two, they're waiting for us," Julie Morton said from the door.

The two men followed the woman down the hall.  All of them were dressed appropriately for the occasion.

"Let's make a good impression.  If Race and Vannie can't get the Pheryll 90 away from the Council, the world is going to need this cure," Benton whispered to his two companions before they entered the banquet hall.

"We've already come to a decision," the man at the head table said immediately upon the scientists entrance.

Frederick, Julie, and Benton all looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"After seeing the announcement that the Council gave," the same man continued, "we've decided to release the cure to Quest Enterprises for their disposal, if what has been found is actually the cure."

Benton felt like jumping for joy.  Just by looking at the Morton's, he knew they were just as glad.   Benton held himself back for the few minutes that it took to go through the ritual before leaving the presence of the authorities.  Once out in the hall however he gave a whoop for joy.

"It's a stroke of luck," Julie laughed.

"Oh thank whatever deity might exist," Frederick said prayerfully, his hands clasped at the sky.

"I say we celebrate," Benton suggested.

Julie and Frederick looked at each other and then nodded their agreement.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Race looked his team over as they rested to calm their nerves.  Even in the small amount of time they had been gone, the Council had been able to beef up the security.  Race's mind worked.  He needed to find Surd quick.  He had only about thirty minutes before the helicopter returned and they were supposed to leave.

"Split up and spread out," Race ordered his team.  "If you find Surd make sure everyone knows."

"How will we know him?" one operative asked.

"He's pretty old, gray hair, wrinkled skin, evil, twisted look in his eye," Race answered.

The soldier nodded, then Race sent them out.

"We'll go with you," two of the troops volunteered.

"Fine," Race said.

"I'm Dare Devil," the male combatant said.

"And I'm Trixie," his female counterpart copied.

"Just to make sure you know, I'm Race," Race introduced himself.  "Now let's get going."

"I say the best place to look would be the labs," Dare Devil suggested.  "You did say he was a scientist."

"Plenty of other people will have thought of the same thing," Trixie countered.

"Let's try the living quarters," Race suggested.  "Maybe the "good" doctor is taking a nap."

The two soldiers nodded and they were off.  Trixie, holding the A.M.M. led the way.

"How long till we get there?" Dare Devil asked a little impatiently.

Trixie didn't answer, just gave him an annoyed look.

"Just hold your horses, you remind of me of Jonny," Race told the guy.

"A kid?!"  Dare Devil was obviously annoyed by this metaphor.

Race stopped and turned on they guy.  "Yes a kid, now act like a soldier, not a whiner."

Race didn't wait for a reaction just motioned for Trixie to lead the way.

"Guards up ahead," she warned.

"How many?"  Race asked.

"A lot.  We've made it to the living quarters," Trixie answered.

"Let's bust in and take them out," Dare Devil suggested eagerly.

"No, too risky," Race negated.  "We need a distraction."

"I've got just the thing," Trixie smiled.

She pulled some pellets out of a pouch and rolled them in her hand like dice.  When she thought the moment was right she rolled them as hard as she could down the hall without being seen.  Then they waited.

The pellets made it the majority of the way down the hall.  Race was waiting for the hiss that meant the pellets were releasing the gas and wondered why they weren't putting on gas masks.

Then he heard noises like gunshots.  The guards were surprised and started shooting back.  But they were shooting the wrong way.  Race smiled to himself.  Then, readied his weapon along with Trixie and Dare Devil and began shooting at the guards.  Caught by surprise and not knowing which way to shoot at, they were easily taken down.

"What's all the chaos?" a voice demanded coming out of one of the rooms.

"That's Vostok," Race identified.

More people emerged and Race named them too.

"Zin's daughters Anya and Milana, Lorenzo, Julia," he rattled off.

"No Surd?"  Dare Devil asked.

Race shook his head no.  "But we better take out these guys."

Anya and Milana both had guns out along with Vostok.  Julia returned to her room and came back out with two guns, handing one to Lorenzo.

"We're missing, Dapp, Zin, and Surd," Race said wondering where they were.

"That's not important at the moment.  What is, is that we take out this scum," Trixie said.

"Back up, we need back up at the living quarters," Dare Devil said into his comm-link.

"Let's not wait," Trixie suggested.

Race nodded.  "On three."

"One," he started.

"Two," Dare Devil continued cocking his gun.

"THREE!"  Trixie yelled.

They jumped out of their hiding place, guns blazing catching the small group by surprise.  But, soon enough instinct kicked in and they began shooting back and taking cover.  Race stopped shooting and ducked back behind the corner.  Trixie and Dare Devil soon followed.

"Until the reinforcements show up, this is going to end in a draw," Dare Devil said sending a few shots around the corner to keep them on their toes.

"Then, we wait," Race said sending a few shots of his own.  "And hope they don't also have back up coming.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Brain, you take five men and start purging this place of any and all info it has on Pheryll 90," Vannie commanded.

Brain nodded his head and motioned for five men to follow him.  Vannie turned to the rest of her team.

"We are going to find the actual Pheryll 90 they have, and steal it.  Carry it like it was a precious jewel.  If you get infected by that stuff, there is no way to heal you," Vannie warned.

The team nodded and Vannie led them off.

"Which way Gabby?"  Vannie asked the woman beside her.

"The storage area where Jessie said the Pheryll 90 was being stored is still quite a ways off," Julie answered.

"Okay, everyone be on the lookout for guards, it's going to be a while," Vannie called to the rest of the team.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

 "Someone ask for backup?" a voice with a twang asked over the comm-links as shots were heard coming from the other side of the hall.

"That would be us, Cowboy," Trixie said into her comm-link with a smile.

Her, Dare Devil and Race returned to shooting and soon they were headed toward the council members and tying them, up.  Race laughed when he found Julia suffering from a gunshot would to the thigh.  He grabbed her hands and began to tie them up.

"Check the rooms, destroy any computers and software you find.  It you happen upon Surd, let us know," Race ordered rising.

He stepped past Julia, who growled and bit at him, just making him laugh at her more.  Some of the troops followed him into the room and they began to tear the place up.

"No Surd, but we did as you asked when we found a laptop and various disks," the woman Race recognized from before as Stalker reported.

Race nodded once then spoke into his comm-link.  "Anything?"

The responses were all negative.

"All troops report in," Race next said.

More negative responses, then suddenly, "We have spotted the target."

"Where are you?"  Race asked immediately.

"I'm sending the coordinates to you're A.M.M.'s," the soldier returned.

Race turned to the nearest soldier with the indicated device.  "Where are they?"

"They're near the cafeteria," the man said.

"Let's get going," he said to the people in the room with him.  "All troops move out," he spoke into his comm-link.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Hadji was startled out of his slumber by a ringing.  When he was awake enough, he realized that it was the videophone.  Hadji hurried to the communications room and ordered Iris, "On screen."

He was a more than a little surprised when he saw his mother displayed on the wall of screen.  Until, that is, he remembered he had missed his due date to be home.  He was supposed to have returned three days ago.

"Hadji, I was worried when you did not return," Neela said relief obvious in her voice and on her face.

"I am sorry mother," Hadji answered sincerely.  "I had some business that needed taking care of."

"I hope nothing too serious, my son," Neela asked a bit alarmed.

"No mother," Hadji lied with a comforting smile. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

"When will you be returning then?"  Neela requested.

"I am not quite sure, as soon as possible.  I will let you know when I have a specific date," Hadji assured.

"Don't be too long.  You do have some visitors arriving in a week or so," Neela reminded.

"Oh, yes," Hadji exclaimed as he remembered the foreign ambassadors that were taking their "yearly" visit.  "I will not be that long," he assured.  "Hopefully," he added to himself.

"I trust you my son.  I was just being a mother," Neela smiled.

Hadji smiled back.  "And I thank you for that mother."

"I will let you go then.  I have some things to take care of," Neela suggested.

"Yes, I will see you in a few days, good-bye mother," Hadji said.

"Good-bye my son," Neela repeated.

The screen went blank and Hadji let out a sigh of content.  Then he laughed softly to himself and left the communications room.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Race took another look at the two men occupying the cafeteria.  Dapp and Surd were both their.  It didn't look like either one was armed, but with men like these, one could never be sure.

"What's the plan?" one of the operatives asked.

Race didn't answer, just set his face to a thoughtful expression.  What he was actually thinking was that he should turn the leadership over to someone else for the rest of the mission.  Seeing Dapp made his anger rise knowing what the man had done to his daughter.  And looking at Surd was even worse.  To see him whole again at Jonny's expense was just too much.

"I say we just go in and take them.  If it comes to exchanging blows, make sure Surd is taken quickly.  I don't want him hurt,' Race finally answered.

"What about Dapp?" the same person asked.

"I could care less what happens to him.  Just leave Surd un-scathed," Race commanded.  "Everybody got that?"  He looked around.  "Good, then let's go."

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Zin's in there," Stalker said.

Vannie slowly nodded her head.  "Is he alone?"

"Yes."

"Is he armed?"

"Not that I could tell."

"Good, then let's just get in there, get the Pheryll 90 and get out."

Vannie checked her watch quickly.  Twenty minutes before the helicopter arrived.  She looked up at the door to the storage area and sighed, then led the way.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Don't make a move," Race ordered his gun pointed at the two men who had been chatting quietly.

Both turned and looked at him surprised.

"YOU!"  Surd exclaimed rising.

"You got that right," Race replied sarcastically.

"Your wife arranged this, didn't she?"  Dapp asked trying to act as if he didn't care, but looking very annoyed instead.

"Gee, how did you guess?"  Race asked sarcastically.

He motioned with his head, and soldiers moved past him and tied up both Dapp and Surd.  They left Dapp where he was seated and began to carry Surd away.

"Hey, where are you taking me?"  Surd demanded.

"I don't think you want to know," Race answered.

"Why not?"  Surd requested.

"Because I don't' think you'd like the answer," Race said with a smug smile before moving past Surd to lead the way back to the main entrance.


	8. Part H

"Got it all?"  Vannie asked as men and women went by her with canisters.

"Who are you?" the Asian man tied up in the corner asked.

Vannie looked over her shoulder at him, then went and crouched in front of him.

"I'm shocked.  Dapp didn't tell you about me?" she asked with mock surprise.

Zin narrowed his eyes at her.  Vannie extended her hand with a scorning smile.

"Vanessa Elizabeth Monroe, or Bannon, whichever you prefer."

Zin's eyes widened.  "Dapp did warn us about you."

"Guess he wasn't' convincing enough," Vannie commented rising and turning away from Zin.

She pointed out a few men.  "Stay and make a final sweep.  Be quick, but thorough, then catch up as quickly as possible."

The men nodded and Vannie led the way out of the fortress.

"Brain, you done yet?"  Vannie asked over her comm-link.

"Just about," he answered.

"We're almost ready to leave," Vannie informed.

"I'll be ready and waiting when the helicopters return, promise," Brain assured.

"You better be.  Empress out," Vannie ended the conversation.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Jessie unscrunched herself from the ball she had squeezed herself into.  She stretched her limbs and then looked at the monitor with a groan.  She was not happy with herself.

"Why can't I remember that sequence," she scolded herself.

"Something wrong?"  Jonny asked.

"I'm almost done," Jessie began, "but I can't think of this last sequence."

"Remember what you did the last time this happened?"  Jonny reminded.

"I took a break and purged _Quest World_ of all files regarding Pheryll 90," Jessie answered.

"And taking that break helped you remember right?"  Jonny asked.

Jessie looked away from the computer screen to Jonny's eyes.

"Get some sleep Jess.  That's probably what's affecting your memory," Jonny ordered.

Jessie sighed.  "Maybe you're right."

"Wow, did you just admit that?"  Jonny teased.

Jessie laughed.  "Yes, and that might be the only time," she responded.

She sighed again and rose.  Jonny followed her as she made her way to the house and then to get a drink of water from the kitchen, then finally to the study where she lay down on the couch.

"Don't let me sleep too long," Jessie ordered yawning.

"I won't," Jonny vowed with no intentions of keeping his promise.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"Radio the UN the coordinates of the Council.  Tell them, they won't have Surd, but will have him shortly.  Also tell them the Pheryll 90 will be disposed of," Vannie ordered Julie as the helicopters began to fly away from the jungle.

"Get us back to Maine," she then ordered the pilot.

She looked behind her when she heard a scuffle, then turned and left the cockpit of the chopper.  Race and some of her "army" were standing around Surd who was now lying on the floor.

"Something wrong?"  Vannie inquired.

"Surd's just being his usual difficult self," Race responded running a hand through his white hair.

"I will not give up my freedom so easily," Surd spat.

"You really don't have a choice," Race responded before walking away.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

After finishing the conversation with his mother Hadji returned to the study where he had previously been meditating only to find it occupied by a slumbering Jessie guarded by Jonny.

"How did you get her to take a break?"  Hadji asked his brother incredulously.

"She can't say no to me, at least not forever," Jonny responded.

"How far is she with the program?"  Hadji next inquired.

"She's almost done.  She has just one more sequence to work out," Jonny answered.

Both men stared at the red head silently, both admiring her.

"I am going to go prepare something to eat for when she wakes up," Hadji suddenly said turning and leaving.

Jonny just nodded the best he could, his eyes never leaving his Jessie.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Vannie sighed as she slumped onto a bench in one of the helicopters.  She looked up at her husband who was standing over her.

"You okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Fine, just relieved, and a little tired," Vannie assured.

"Why don't you try and rest then," Race suggested crouching in front of her.

"I don't know if I could," Vannie responded truthfully.

Race rose to sit by her.  He put his arms around her, holding her close.

"Everything's going to be all right now," he guaranteed.

Vannie let herself rest against her husband and finally felt her tiredness take over her.  "Goodnight," she heard Race whisper in her ear before she fell asleep.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"How long have I been asleep?"  Jessie asked stretching.

"Long enough," Jonny responded.

Jessie checked her watch and Jonny watched her eyes go wide.

"It's been six hours," she exclaimed.  "I thought I told you not to let me sleep for too long?"

"I didn't," Jonny assured smugly.

Jessie scowled at him and rose.

"Hadji made something for you to eat.  It's cold by now, but you can reheat it and eat before you go back to the lighthouse can't you?"  Jonny called after her.

Jessie stopped and looked back at Jonny.  She sighed and gave in.  "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt," she agreed.

Smiling, Jonny accompanied Jessie to the kitchen.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Vannie picked up the handset for the radio and put it to her mouth.  "As soon as Race and I are off, codenames can be dropped and all personnel will return to headquarters where the Pheryll 90 will be disposed off."

Vannie repeated the message, then returned the handset to its cradle and returned to where her husband was waiting for her where she had left him.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"As soon as we grab Surd I am," he assured.

Just then two guards escorted Surd in and handed him over to Race.

"Landing in T minus two minutes," the pilot warned over the intercom.

"Let's get our Jonny back," Vannie whispered.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Once again, Jessie's hands flew over the keyboard.  A slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips and her eyes sparkled.  Jonny watched her work in amazement.

"I told you it would do the trick," Jonny bragged.

"I already admitted you were right once.  Don't expect it to happen again," Jessie responded as her hands finally stopped and she leaned back in her chair.  "That's it," she announced.

"Are you sure you don't want to go over it again and make sure there are no mistakes?"  Hadji suggested.

Jessie was about to respond when the door to the lighthouse opened letting in a blast of cold air and a tied and bound Surd.  Race and Vannie followed close behind.

Surd spotted Jessie immediately.  She turned her head away from him and locked eyes with Jonny.  She felt Hadji's hand on her shoulder and glanced over at him with a smile.

"Everything ready?"  Race asked as he forced Surd down into one of the VR chairs.

Jonny looked at Jessie who nodded at him.  He wheeled his chair forward and allowed Vannie to put one of the VR modules on him.  Race was having a hard time with Surd, but with a little "persuasion" Race got the doctor to sit still.

"Hope you can do this while he's unconscious," Race said apologetically as he moved to stand beside his daughter.

Vannie joined them and they watched as Jessie logged both men into the system.

Jonny walked around a bit trying out _Quest World_ as if it were brand new to him.  "Now I know why Surd wants _Quest World_ all to himself," Jonny breathed.

Surd at the moment was lying unconscious on the ground.  Jonny watched him as thoughts of the revenge he could take ran through his head.  But, he held himself back.  The sweetest revenge of all would be coming soon.

"Iris, begin _Resurrection_ program," Jessie ordered.

Jonny felt the familiar tingle as his feet left the ground.  The sparkles surrounded him and he could see them swirling around Surd who was also floating off the ground.  When the process was over he didn't feel any different.  But, he knew all he had to wait for was to be logged out and returned to the real world.

"Let's hope this works," Jessie whispered as she began the logging out sequence.

She crossed her fingers and watched as Hadji and her parents approached the VR system.  The glowing dome lowered from around Surd and Jonny and immediately Surd began to struggle for breath.  Hadji hurried to unlock Jonny from Surd's chair and help him out.  Surd was returned to his "prison" against Vannie's suggestions to just let him die.

"Death is too good for him," Race assured her.

She just nodded silently as the breathing apparatus in the chair took over for Surd.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Jonny looked around himself his eyes shining.  Hadji was right next to him, his eyes also shining and smiling the biggest smile Jonny had ever seen his brother wear.  Then he heard it, the softest, "Jonny."

He turned to look into Jessie 's gorgeous green eyes.  Then she fell into his arms, tears running down both of their cheeks.

_This is the moment_, Jonny thought as he stroked and kissed Jessie's hair.  _This is the moment I've been waiting for._  He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Jessie in his arms.   And then, he felt more arms encircling them both.  Hadji, and Vannie, and Race were all there, surrounding them in love and family.  And all wore tears the same as Jessie and Jonny.  _It's all so perfect_, Jonny thought.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

"I still don't see why you needed him?" the warden over Brattleford Prison asked confused.

Race only shook his head in response.  "It doesn't matter now.  Just take him away.  We don't' ever want to see him again."

The warden just shrugged his shoulders and boarded the helicopter.  Race stood back as the chopper lifted in the air and moved off.

"Race, Dr. Quest is on the phone for you," Hadji called from the door of the compound.

Race jogged inside and to the study where he picked up the receiver for the phone on Dr. Quests desk.  "Hey, Doc, what's up?"

"We found it Race, we found the cure," Benton said excitedly.

"That's great," Race congratulated.

"How are things on your side?"  Benton inquired.

"Things couldn't be better.  Both Jonny and Jessie are safe, and we relieved the Council of the Pheryll 90.  Hopefully, by now they're all in jail," Race answered.

There was silence on the other end, then Benton asked silently, "How do we do it?"

"I don't know Doc, I really don't know," was all Race could answer.

JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB JQ JB

Jessie closed her eyes.  She was sitting on the couch in the den with Jonny's arms around her, a fire roaring in the fireplace.  There was no talking or quiet chatting.  They didn't need any.  They had all they needed in each other and the moment.  All they wanted was to be left alone for the next ten years.

"Hey you two, planning on staying up all night?"

No such luck.

"Yes mother, we are," Jessie answered opening her eyes.

Vannie saw the "get lost and make sure no one else disturbs us" look in her daughter's eyes.  She smiled and moved on.  Jessie closed her eyes again and felt Jonny press his lips to the top of her head.  She turned to look at him and catch his lips with her own.

"For a while, I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to do this again," Jonny told her after their kiss ended.

"It doesn't matter now," Jessie told him.  "We're both here and well."

"And that's the best part," Jonny whispered.

He kissed her forehead, then rested his chin on the top of her head.

"That's the best part," he repeated.

The End


End file.
